The Game of Love
by DramaQueen3303
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Do You Love Me? is here! The drama and romance continues! What will happen with Dana and Logan? Will Chase ever admit his feelings to Zoey? Will Zoey get over Dustin's death? Still have the longest summaries! Story's better than
1. Never Been That Girl

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post this earlier! I wanted to post it first thing Saturday but my internet connection was down and then I was forced to do homework but I'm making sure I get it up now. Anyway, I just recapped everything, but I'm starting it off with one more recap. It will be the first three lines. It will be the part you read and think, "Hmm…I swear I just saw this." lol. With no further ado, I present to you:**

**The Game of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters. Oh but, as far as I know, I own Dana's middle name. I have no idea what her middle name is so I made one up.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I…" Logan began. _I can't do this._

The voice argued back, _You can, you idiot! Just tell her you meant it!_

"I…meant it," he stammered. "I-I love you."

Dana suddenly felt very faint. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up. She felt dizzy. She involuntarily took a step back. She held onto the couch to steady herself. She finally found her voice and shouted, "Logan, don't joke about that!"

Logan was a little surprised. That hadn't been one of the reactions he'd been expecting. He took a deep breath. "I…I'm not joking, Dana," he told her.

Dana felt like she was having deja vou. Once again, her breath caught in her throat, her heart sped up, and she felt dizzy again. She sat down on the arm of the couch, afraid that if she didn't, she might topple over. She closed her eyes. She felt the room spinning. She opened her eyes and saw Logan watching her. Strength suddenly restored, Dana jumped up off the couch. "I-I have to go!" she exclaimed, yet, she didn't move. _I'm so confused!_ she thought.

Logan frowned. He knew that telling her that had been a bad idea! But…she was still here. She wasn't leaving. Why wasn't she leaving? He didn't dare to ask her that though. He wanted her there for as long as he could have her.

_Move!_ she tried to will herself, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally, she collapsed back onto the arm of the couch. She looked at the ground. She felt Logan's eyes on her, watching her intently, gazing at her lovingly. She knew this without even looking. She knew that they could've so easily reversed roles, and that scared her. She was vulnerable. She wasn't in control. She hated both of those things. It broke her down. It broke her up.

Dana finally had had enough. She allowed herself to flop down onto the couch. She avoided Logan's gaze. "Don't say anything," she pleaded.

Logan complied. He didn't even utter an, "OK." He sensed that he also shouldn't go over to her, at least, not until she told him to.

Dana closed her eyes and focused on breathing. This was too much for her. He said he loved her. That's impossible! "You're wrong!" she exclaimed suddenly, sitting up.

Logan gave her a questioning look, but still didn't dare to speak. She may have been talking to him – at least, he thought she was, but he couldn't even have been sure of that – but she might not have wanted him to say anything in reply.

Dana shook her head. "No…no," she mumbled. "You're wrong." Logan remained silent. "YOU'RE WRONG!" she screamed at him suddenly, catching him off guard. "Say something!" she instructed.

"What am I wrong about?" he asked.

"You don't…you know. You don't!" she explained, refusing to utter the words he had.

"You think I don't love you, Dana?" he questioned.

Dana cringed. Why did he have to say it again? As long as no one said those words, she could pretend and deny it all she wanted but the second he said that, the games fail. She could see so clearly the truth in his words. Everything he said was chocolate coated in his love for her. It was scary. It was crazy. It was incredibly sweet.

"Dana," Logan started, cautiously approaching her. "Dana," he continued, gently taking her hands in his. When she didn't pull away, he pressed on, "I _do_ love you, Dana. This is so hard for me. I don't know what this is doing to you and I don't know what this is doing to us. I'd hate to lose you because of this, but I'm afraid I might. You're just so…unpredictable. I know you so well, yet I can't figure out how you feel."

_I'm not surprised you don't know how I feel. _I_ don't know how I feel!_ Dana thought. She took a deep breath. "Logan, I…I don't know," she confessed. _Tell him what you're thinking!_ she instructed herself. "You don't know how I feel because…I don't know how I feel. I told you Logan, you're a problem for me. You take away my control. I hate not being in control. I feel helpless. I hate that feeling. It…it scares me. I don't know what's going on with us right now. I don't know if there is an us. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to feel. I just don't know!" Dana could feel herself breaking down. She didn't want to start crying again. She'd already opened up to Logan too much. She'd told him too much. She'd gotten too close to him.

"Dana, why'd you tell them we were dating?" Logan inquired.

Dana hesitated. Why had she done that? That had been so stupid! It had made sense at the time but now she was questioning it. She was questioning everything she'd done with Logan lately. "I…I didn't want anyone to get suspicious," she informed him. Logan gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. He knew she'd continue. And she did. "I couldn't try to pin it on you, so I said we were dating. I know it doesn't seem to make much sense but…it was for the bet."

_The bet._

The words rang through Logan's head. The bet. That stupid bet. She probably didn't like him at all! This was all just because of that _stupid_ bet! Logan suddenly felt incredibly stupid. Before he could say anything though, Dana resumed talking, "We had to make everyone believe we were dating. I figured if I couldn't deny the fact that I was making out with you, then I could at least use the bet to my advantage."

"Oh, ok. Wow, it's late. We've been here a while. Chase and Michael probably fell asleep in the lounge by now. You know, they're going to go do room checks soon. I'll see you tomorrow, Dana," Logan announced. He didn't move though. He didn't lead her to the door, he didn't open the door. He didn't even move away from her. It was like when she had said she was leaving but had just stood there. They both couldn't do it. They suddenly became powerless.

Dana suddenly felt like crying. _No! You are not some crybaby! Nicole would cry over a guy, but not you! You're Dana Sierra Cruz! You do not get upset over some guy! Especially Logan!_ she scolded herself. It was fine, until the last part of her thought. _If you're going to get upset over some guy, it would be Logan._ the little voice argued. "Bye," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Logan felt his throat close up. He felt awful. He leaned in and gave Dana a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, cupcake," he replied softly.

They looked at each other wistfully, neither one doing anything to bring the other back. Finally, Dana sighed and broke their stares. She began to head towards the door. Her legs were moving incredibly slow. Logan followed her to the door, both saying nothing. Dana put her hand on the doorknob. She closed her eyes and slowly turned the knob.

Instinctively, Logan put his hand over hers, stopping her. He couldn't stand it. They looked at each other. "I have to go," Dana mouthed. Words were lost on both of them. They were lost in their own little world. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Unknowingly, he also pulled her into a deep state of confusion. So many things rushed through her mind, and she couldn't grasp any of them. She pulled away, too overwhelmed. She yanked the door open and ran out. She ran to the end of the hall, before collapsing onto the ground. She put her head in her hands. She'd never been that girl. She'd never been that girl to get worked up over a guy. She'd never been that girl to cry over a guy. She'd never been that girl to open up to a guy. She'd never been that girl to lose control to a guy. She'd never been that girl to love – truly love – a guy. She'd never been that girl to let herself get hurt. She'd never been that girl sitting on the floor, a complete wreck. She'd never been that girl that she was right now.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this chapter's kind of sad. I hope the sequel's at least starting to do the original a little bit of justice. Or at least look like it might start to. This chapter is onto a 4th page in my standard format thing, but I find it short in comparison to my later chapters. After a while, I don't think I really have any chapters below five pages. I know throughout the story they're all (I'm pretty sure) at least onto a fourth page. And reading this chapter and thinking about what I've just written, I think my writing's changed too. I remember that I loved this chapter when I first wrote it, but now I like the later chapters better. Anyway, enough of my rambling! I'll post chapter 2 after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	2. This Isn't Right

**A/N: I just realized something. For anyone who was reading my profile updates, was I saying that Do You Love Me? had 30 chapters? I think I remember saying that but it was 40 chapters. So this one's only 5 chapters longer. This story's 45 chapters by the way. lol. Anyway, just wanted to say that before I forgot. lol. So, thanks to everyone for reading this story! I got reviews so quickly! Thank you! Alright – this chapter has everyone but Dana. There's Logan's reaction to Dana leaving, then reactions to Do You Love Me? stuff. Wow, I was just looking at Do You Love Me? and Chase hasn't been around since chapter 39! Well, he's back now! Along with Michael, Nicole, and Zoey. And Logan's in this chapter too. Dana will be in the next chapter. Ok! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers (gotta keep that up. lol.)!**

**Callmemaddy – Thanks! Glad the recap was a good idea. Wow, one of the best writers? Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxBritsterxx – Thanks! Glad the recap's paying off. Yeah, it was sad. The ups and downs of life. This chapter has some sad, but it's not as dramatic and stuff has the last one. Congrats on being reviewer #2! lol. Thanks for adding this to your favorites! You might want to add it to alerts too because then you can get the chapters right when I post them (well, if you're online and check your e-mail and stuff). That's what I always do. I really need to edit my favorites actually. But anyway, that's off-topic. lol. I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**pebbles-05 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hypnotic – Thanks! It was sad. There's some more sadness this chapter, but definitely not as dramatic. The beginning of this story actually has kind of a lot of sadness. But don't worry – the whole story isn't sad. lol. I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hjj48jc42 – I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Thanks! Wow, you checked everyday? Thanks! I don't want to give anything away about what happens with Dana and Logan but there's Logan's reaction to her leaving in this chapter, then nothing in the third chapter, but more in chapter 4. But, I love Dana and Logan together so no need to be too worried about them. There will be drama though. I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tr0pix – Thanks! Yeah, it's hard writing bliss. Plus it's more fun to write drama. lol. I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hobo-star – Thanks! I love Dana and Logan too. I'm glad you're liking the sequel! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Cassandra, Ben Nichols, and Richie Maxwell.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What happened to you?" Chase asked as Michael trudged into the boys' lounge, looking somewhat depressed.

"I met the hottest girl," Michael told him.

"How is that sad?" Chase questioned.

"I lied to her. And I think she knows it. What if I just blew my chance?" Michael exclaimed.

"Join the club. I actually started to tell Zoey how I feel about her but…I couldn't do it. So instead, I asked her if she could ever see us as more than friends. She basically said no," Chase explained.

Michael winced. "She'll come around," he assured his friend, instantly realizing who needed the support more. "Hey, how come you aren't up in our dorm?" he realized suddenly.

"I figured Dana and Logan were still in there. I didn't want to see that again," Chase pointed out. Michael nodded in agreement and sat down on the couch. "Tell me about this girl," Chase suggested.

"She's the hottest girl I've ever seen. Her name's Cassandra but she has so many nicknames that people have given her but she hates them all. Except for the nickname her brother has for her," Michael informed him. "She lost her shoes and asked me if I'd seen them, so I helped her look. Then she was going running and asked if I wanted to join her, so I said yes."

At that, Chase had to laugh. "You went running?" he laughed.

Michael grinned. "Yeah, yeah. I lasted about five minutes," he announced.

Chase laughed harder. "Thanks man, that's exactly what I needed," he declared.

* * *

"I think we should plan out our outfits for our double date!" Nicole exclaimed. 

Zoey smiled. "Ok, cool! I pick out yours, you pick out mine?" she suggested.

Nicole returned the smile. "Always," she agreed. Suddenly she paused. "Do you think Dana and Logan would want to triple date with us?" she asked.

Zoey had nearly forgotten about them. "Oh, I don't know. We can ask Dana when she gets back," she decided.

Nicole nodded and the girls headed to the closet. Zoey skimmed Nicole's wardrobe. She already knew most of what was there. "Tell me more about Ben," she instructed.

"He's so hot!" Nicole gushed.

Zoey giggled. "Something that can help me pick out your outfit," she corrected.

Nicole smiled. "Umm…he wears blue a lot," she recalled.

"Blue. Got it," Zoey noted, looking back into the closet.

Nicole tried to think of what Richie would like. _Me._ was the only thing that came to mind. Hadn't he just been fighting over her with Ben? And now he was going on a date with Zoey? She didn't get it. What else that she didn't get was that she didn't feel at all happy with Zoey and Richie dating. _This isn't right!_ The thought kept coming back to her. She tried to push all those thoughts aside. She glanced away from Zoey's section of the closet over to hers. She spotted her peach colored skirt. She could see herself wearing that and Richie telling her she looked beautiful. _No! Not me! Zoey, not me!_ she reminded herself. She closed her eyes to see what top she saw with the skirt. She could easily picture her and Richie on the beach. She was wearing the peach skirt and her yellow off-the-shoulder top.

"Wear this!" Nicole exclaimed quickly, grabbing the top and skirt and handing them to Zoey.

Zoey held out the outfit. "Ok, cool," she decided. She placed it on her bed, then resumed finding an outfit for Nicole. She didn't know anything about Ben though. She recalled when she'd walked in on them making out – and how close Ben's hand had seemed to Nicole's chest. They were dating. _This isn't right._ she thought, but the decision wasn't hers. Nicole really liked Ben, so Zoey was determined to help her find the best outfit. It was going to be difficult though. All she had to go on was that he worked at the pizza place and seemed to like the color blue. Zoey skimmed the closet for blue. She held out Nicole's baby blue spaghetti strap top with sparkles on the chest. "How about this top with…" – Zoey scanned Nicole's skirts – "with your white skirt?" she suggested, taking out the white skirt. Upon taking it out, she accidentally knocked something off the hanger. She picked it up and was about to put it away when she realized that it would go well with Nicole's outfit. It was a cropped denim bolero. "Oh – this would look cute too, don't you think?" she noted.

"Oh! That's perfect, Zoey! You're a genius!" Nicole squealed, taking the outfit from Zoey and giving her a hug.

Zoey hugged her friend back. They both seemed happy for each other, but they couldn't ignore the protests ringing through their heads. _This isn't right.

* * *

_

Chase stared at the TV screen. He didn't even know what was on. He was just looking at it, not watching it. He wasn't seeing it. All he could see was Zoey. He replayed their night in his mind. Things had been going well, but then he blew it. _This isn't right!_ he thought angrily. _I should be with her! I've liked her since the second she got here!_ He sighed. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell her._ he told himself, knowing full well that he'd chicken out.

Michael was having conflicting thoughts as well. He was trying to focus on the television but his mind kept wandering back to Cassandra. She was amazing. Not only was she super hot, but she was nice, and funny, and fun to be with. He couldn't help but think that he'd blown his chances with her by lying. _This isn't right!_ he wanted to shout. On a sudden impulse, he stood up. Chase gave him a weird look. "I have to go find her," Michael decided.

Chase nodded. He understood. Michael pulled on his shoes. He'd do whatever it took to make things right. Even running.

* * *

Logan watched the door close behind Dana. She was gone. "Oh man…what did I do?" he asked aloud. He'd done some stupid things in his past, but now…this was _by far_ the absolute stupidest thing he had ever done. He was sure of that. He dragged himself over to the couch and threw himself on it. He bolted up instantly though. It made him think of Dana. They'd just been there on that couch. He couldn't take it. 

He desperately needed to get out and get some fresh air, but he was afraid to leave the room. What if he ran into Dana? Or what if Dana came back, and he was gone? He couldn't deal with it. It was in that moment that he fully realized what Dana had been talking about. How she'd felt with all of her problems. How she had no control, and how horrible that feeling is. Logan felt that way now. He no longer had any control over what was going on, and he didn't like it in the least.

"I shouldn't have told her that," he mumbled. He'd told her he loved her. Why had he done that? Sure it was true, but he shouldn't have told her that! Things had been going so well! Why'd he have to ruin it by telling her he loved her?

"This isn't right!" he shouted suddenly. He loved her, and telling her that should bring them closer! It shouldn't push them apart! He wanted to go find her. He wanted to talk to her. He at least wanted to know what she was thinking. Whether or not she hated him. She had claimed that she hadn't known how she felt. _How could she not know?_ he thought angrily.

_The world's not just in black and white._ a little voice reminded him.

"Shut up!" Logan snapped, out loud.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted Dana. He wanted to go find her. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what was going on. So why didn't he? _Stupid Dana._ he thought bitterly, but he knew it was anything but. He should've been saying "Stupid Logan." if anything.

This girl did things to him. She made him crazy. She made him giddy. She made him nervous. She made him 300 different things at once. It was insane, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He wouldn't change the way his stomach flipped every time he saw her. He wouldn't change the way his heartbeat quickened every time she looked at him. He wouldn't change the way his heart jumped into his throat when she smiled at him or talked to him. He wouldn't change the way he felt for her. Not if someone were to give him the world.

He suddenly swung his fist around, slamming it through the wall. He yelped and yanked his hand back. He stood, gaping at the hole he'd just made in their wall. He gulped. He was so dead.

* * *

**A/N: Logan punched a hole in the wall! Gasp! lol. Chase and Michael are both miserable, but Michael's going to try to fix his problems. Nicole and Zoey are both "happy" for each other. lol. Next chapter is mostly Michael and Cassandra and Zoey and Chase. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	3. I’m Sorry

**A/N: Thank you to all my awesome readers! You guys are so great at reviewing I can barely keep up! I feel like I finish writing these review responses, then I check my e-mail and there's more! lol. Not that I mind though. Keep your reviews coming! I love reading and replying to them! Alright, so, this chapter has no Dana and Logan. Sorry! But, it has Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Chase. And brief Nicole but those four are the prominent characters this chapter. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**tr0pix – Thanks! I love when Logan punches the wall too. I knew someone who accidentally did something like that once. lol. That would be funny to see. Well, I'm not going to spoil anything by telling the pairings, but I'm going to remember that. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**skatergirl4eva – No Dana and Logan in this chapter, but next chapter is a lot of Dana stuff, and some Logan. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**translucent – Thanks! I know, I love how he punches a hole in the wall. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! Glad you thought the recap was a good idea! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Wow! Thank you SO much! I really appreciate the support! Dana and Logan aren't going to do any making out this chapter (considering they're not _in_ this chapter. lol.) but there might be something happening later on. ;-) lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxBritsterxx – Thanks! I love that part! And that phrase! lol. "Uh oh, spaghetti-o." I wonder who came up with "spaghetti-o". lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LadyKatyUltimateFan – Thank you sooo much! Perfection? Wow! Thanks! I think me being good at putting in all the long details comes from me being good at talking too much. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! Yeah, the whole chapter 1 was pretty intense. Chapter 2 toned down a bit on the intensity. Yeah, this story probably has more intense moments than Do You Love Me? did. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annimouse – Thank you SOO much! After all the amazing reviews I got for Do You Love Me? it's hard to try to top that, but I'm trying! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xx-steph-xx-falco-xx – Thanks! I don't want to give anything away, but there will be events in this story that impact their relationship. Maybe positive, maybe negative. That's all I'll say. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Cassie.

* * *

Chapter 3

Michael stepped outside into the cool night air. He looked around, wondering where to go next. He then realized how stupid this was. He didn't know anything about this girl! How was he supposed to find her? Michael sighed and began to walk around aimlessly. _I need to find her dorm._ he thought. _Even if she's not there, her roommates must know where she is._

He thought back to when he met her. _Of course!_ he realized. _I met her when I was in the girls' lounge!_ With that new knowledge, he turned and headed towards Butler Hall. **(A/N: I know they have a new building for the second season but I can't remember the name of it right now so I'm just going to keep their original.)

* * *

**

"Do you think I should call Chase?" Zoey questioned suddenly. After she and Nicole had finished picking out their outfits, she couldn't stop thinking about Chase and what had happened and how upset he'd seemed.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

Zoey realized Nicole didn't know what had happened. "We…we kind of got in a fight…kind of," she explained.

"Sure, I guess," Nicole answered.

Zoey took out her cell phone. She hesitated, then sighed and called Chase.

* * *

Chase wouldn't have even noticed if someone turned the TV off. Or the lights. Or if movers were to come, pick up the couch, and drive it away in their moving van. He was that out of it. Therefore, it surprised him greatly when his cell phone started ringing. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Umm…Chase, hi. It…it's Zoey," came the reply.

"Zoey," Chase managed to choke out. "Hi."

"Listen, Chase, I just wanted to make sure we were ok after…whatever it was that happened back there," she explained.

"Oh, uhh, yeah, we're cool. Sorry about that," he apologized.

"Chase, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," she remarked.

"I…" Chase sighed. "I guess," he agreed halfheartedly.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing. I…I just…nothing," he announced.

He could just tell Zoey was frowning. "Ok, but, well, if you want to talk, I'm always here for you," she told him.

"I know, thanks Zo. And remember, I'm always here for you too," he reminded her.

"I know. Thanks Chase. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" she declared.

"Ok. Bye Zo," Chase replied.

"Bye Chase."

* * *

Michael found himself outside of Butler Hall much too quickly. _Now what?_ he wondered. He sighed and stepped into the lounge. He surveyed the nearly empty room. He didn't see many familiar faces. Just a few girls who he'd never really paid attention to. Something caught his attention though. A figure, lurking in the shadows. He cautiously made his way over. "Cass?" he called into the darkened hallway.

"Mike?"

"Cass, where are you? Why are the lights off?" he asked.

Light suddenly flooded the hallway. Michael blinked and squinted at the sudden brightness. "Man, that's bright!" he remarked.

"Sorry," Cassie commented. Michael looked up and saw her grinning at him. "So, what are you doing here? It's late."

"What were you doing in a pitched black hallway?" Michael shot back.

"I asked you first," Sandra teased.

Michael grinned. "I was looking for you," he explained. "Your turn."

"I needed to think. To clear my head. It was too late to go for a run so I turned off all the lights and just sat here," Sandy told him.

"What were you thinking about?" Michael questioned.

"Why were you looking for me?" Cass countered.

"I asked you first," Michael mocked.

Cassandra laughed. "I was thinking about today. And all the fun I had with you," she answered. "Your turn," she taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Michael laughed. "I couldn't watch TV because I felt bad because I lied to you," he confessed.

"You lied to me? About what?" Cassie quizzed.

"You know what. I lied, you knew I lied, and I knew that you knew I lied, and it was messing me up," he informed her.

Sandra smiled. "Tell me the truth then. Why'd you agree to go running with me?" she inquired, moving closer to him, just like she had when she'd asked him before.

Michael felt himself beginning to sweat. "Be-because I w-wanted to b-be with you," he stammered.

Michael thought he saw her face flush red, but she turned away quickly. "Oh, ok," she replied. "Well, it's late. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh, yeah, right. Ok, so, umm…will I see you tomorrow?" he wondered, his voice almost pleading.

"Maybe," Sandy stated, still not turning around.

Michael sighed and turned to leave. As he pulled open the door, he heard Cass call after him, "I go for a run along the beach every morning at 6."

He turned around but the light in the hallway was off once again. Michael smiled slightly, then stepped outside. As he breathed in the cold air, he shook his head. The things he was doing for this girl.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone's made amends. And Michael's going running at 6 am. Wonder how that will go. Oh and I now remember their new dorm name, but I decided to leave them in Butler Hall anyway since it's more like Dana never left. Next chapter brings back Dana and Logan. It's a lot of Dana stuff, with some of Logan, and some Chase and Zoey. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	4. What Happened Tonight

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! I am SO sorry I didn't update this earlier! I did a lot of review responses…Sunday, I think. Then I did more Monday too but I've been sooo busy this past week so I had pretty much literally no free time. But now it's the weekend again! Hooray! Anyway, I should be able to get a lot of chapters up this weekend. Also, I'm disappointed to report that I haven't even started to write the third story yet. Hopefully I can start writing that this weekend too. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Wow! Thank you sooo much! I'm honored, to say the least. Wow. Thank you! That means so much to me! Wow! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – Thanks! I know the internet punishment thing. lol. It's such a pain though. Yes, things with Michael and Cass seem to be improving. He has to go running though. lol. Yeah, Dana got very freaked out. lol. She does more freaking out this chapter. And yup, Zoey and Chase are on good terms again too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tr0pix – Thank you so much! There isn't exactly any Dana and Logan interaction in this chapter, but they're both in it. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! Yeah, Dana and Logan always seem to have more of the drama. lol. Plus they're just so great. lol. Well, they're back this chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stylin'Fire – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cady the English Rose – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxBritsterxx – Thanks! Yeah, all I have to do is add these review responses and author's notes. I know, it's so fun to say! Uh oh, spaghetti-o. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarah – Thanks! Glad you found the recap helpful! Since Do You Love Me? was so long, there was a _lot_ of stuff to remember so I figure a recap would be a good idea. I mean, I wrote it and I sometimes had trouble remembering what happened. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Callmemaddy – Thanks! I try to update as quickly as possible, especially on weekends since I know I won't have a lot of time during the week. Actually, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**translucent – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Joanne – Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The one the only COURTNEY – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley? – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Richie Maxwell and Ben Nichols.

* * *

Chapter 4

_I have to get up._ Dana tried to will herself to stand. It wasn't working. She hated how Logan made her so weak. He made her powerless and she couldn't stand it. "Get up," she mumbled.

She pulled herself up off of the floor. Her legs felt weak. She wasn't sure how far she could walk. She guided herself along the wall, taking slow, tiny steps. Suddenly she remembered that she'd left her new, fancy dress in Logan's room. She sighed. _Oh well, it doesn't matter. He can keep it. I'll probably never even look at it again._ she decided. _The pain would be too much to bear._ the little voice added. Dana ignored it and continued at her slow pace. If she decided that she did want the dress, she could just send Zoey over there to get it or something.

Zoey. Dana was surprised she hadn't sent out another search party for her. Then she remembered why. They all thought she and Logan were dating. _Great, just great._ she thought bitterly. She'd be bombarded by questions from Nicole, and Zoey was going to want some answers too. She really didn't feel like talking right now. She barely even felt like moving.

Dana looked up and saw that she was nearer to the stairs leading down into the boy's lounge. She took a deep breath and pressed on. After what seemed like an eternity, she made it to the stairs. She almost felt afraid to walk down them, afraid she'd fall. What was happening to her? If this was love, then she hoped this would be the last time she ever had to go through it.

* * *

Zoey hung up. "Does Chase know that you're going on a date with Richie?" Nicole asked.

"No. Do you think I should call him again and tell him?" Zoey questioned.

"Your choice," Nicole told her.

Zoey sighed and hit redial. "Hello?" Chase answered.

"Chase, it's me again. Zoey. Hi," she babbled.

"Hey Zo, what's up?" he greeted. He was clearly much happier now than he had been the first time she called.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a double date. Nicole and Ben are double dating with me and Richie," Zoey explained quickly.

"Richie? That kid you yelled at?" Chase inquired.

"Umm…yeah. He apologized and asked me if I would go out on a date with him…and I said yes," she confessed.

"Oh, ok, well, uhh, good for you. I hope you have fun. Well, uhh, bye!" he exclaimed quickly, hanging up.

Zoey sighed. She knew he didn't take that as good news. She felt awful. "Don't worry about it, Zo," Nicole tried to persuade her. "We can deal with it in the morning."

Zoey nodded. Nicole was right. She shouldn't worry about it. Nevertheless, she did. Chase was her best friend, and she didn't want him mad at her. Also, there was more to consider now. _What happened tonight?

* * *

_

Chase hung up with Zoey hurriedly. No…this couldn't be happening! She was going on a date with Richie? Why? Chase picked up a pillow and threw it against the wall. Suddenly, he heard a crash. He thought he'd broken something, but when he looked around, he couldn't see anything. Then he turned around, and saw Dana in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Chase ran over to her. "Dana! Are you ok? What happened?" he exclaimed.

Dana forced herself up as fast as she could. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just tripped," she lied. She hadn't tripped. At least, not that she knew of. She'd just collapsed. Luckily, she was on the second to last step, so it wasn't a long way down.

Chase frowned. He put his hand out to steady her and she whipped her head around to glare at him. As she did, he noticed her tearstained face. Shocked, he pulled his hand back. "Dana, were you crying?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted, turning away again. _Damn it!_ she cursed herself. Why had she let him see her face? _You idiot!_ she scolded herself.

"Dana, what happened tonight? What did Logan do to you?" Chase questioned.

"Nothing!" Dana snapped. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" She wanted to run. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could, but she couldn't move fast at all. She had no strength, she just felt like collapsing onto the ground again.

"Let me walk you back to your dorm," Chase suggested.

"NO!" she yelled. Why couldn't people understand that she just needed to be alone? She needed to think things out! _I need to figure out what happened tonight!_ she thought.

Chase backed off. He was now pretty sure that she didn't want his help. "What if I get Zoey to come down here and walk back with you?" he offered.

"NO! I'm fine, Chase! Just drop it, ok? Forget this ever happened! Forget you ever saw me!" she screamed at him.

Chase took a step back. "Ok, well, goodnight Dana," he gave in.

Dana sighed. "Night Chase," she replied, keeping her back to him.

Reluctantly, Chase turned and headed up the stairs. Dana was now left alone, which is exactly what she had wanted. Now she didn't want it anymore. She felt like a little kid. She felt lost, alone, and scared. This was too much for her to bear. She collapsed onto the ground once more. "I have to get out of here," she mumbled.

Dana began to crawl along the floor. It was all she could do to move. She needed to get out. Maybe the fresh air would do her good.

* * *

Chase turned the knob and opened the door to his room. Logan was standing right there. "I saw Dana as she was leaving," Chase announced, deciding not to mention the part about her falling down the stairs. He didn't want her to kill him.

At the sound of Dana's name, Logan perked up. "What did you do to her?" he asked, as he turned towards Logan. "What did you do to our wall?" he exclaimed suddenly, noticing the gaping hole.

Logan glanced at the wall sheepishly. "Umm…" he trailed off.

"Let's start with Dana," Chase declared.

"Nothing happened. I didn't do anything wrong," Logan informed him. That was true. Telling her that he loved her wasn't wrong.

Chase sighed. "Ok, fine. And the wall?" he questioned.

"I, uhh, punched a hole in it," Logan noted.

"I can see _that_!" Chase exclaimed.

"I was mad," Logan explained.

"At Dana?" Chase suggested.

"No! Yes. No," Logan answered. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I don't know."

Chase frowned. "What happened tonight, Logan?" he inquired.

"Nothing! I…nothing!" Logan answered. There was no way that he was going to tell Chase that he'd told Dana that he loved her. "When did you see her? Where did you see her?"

"Just a few minutes ago, she was coming down the stairs. Why?" Chase replied.

Logan hesitated. She'd surely be gone by now, right? He needed to get out. He needed to go somewhere. "I'll be outside," he stated. Before Chase could say anything in return, Logan threw the door open and hurried out into the hall. As he neared the top of the stairs, he realized that he was wearing a tank top and he hadn't brought a jacket. _I don't give a damn._ he decided.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Poor Dana's a wreck. Logan is too. Chase has discovered about Zoey's date with Richie and isn't happy. And he found the hole that Logan punched in the wall. lol. Next chapter is longer and all Dana and Logan. I'll post it after at least…7 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	5. Love

**A/N: Thanks everybody! I would've posted this yesterday but I kind of got in trouble and wasn't allowed to use the internet so I couldn't. I did end up writing a one shot though. lol. It's called Not the Same and I just posted it. Oh and another thing I did yesterday was decide that I no longer like the way I ended this story. That presents a bit of a problem, but I'll work on it and hopefully figure it out soon. So, I couldn't post this yesterday, then I kept putting it off today but I'm making sure this gets up now. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**LadyKatyUltimateFan – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxBritsterxx – Thanks! Yeah, there is and will be plenty of drama. lol. I know what you mean. I can get amused by the littlest and strangest things. lol. Uh oh, spaghetti-o! That is so fun. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chaseandzoforeva – Thanks! Sure, I'd love to read your story! After I get this chapter up, I'll go read and review it! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**shelubbsu – Thanks so much! I would've posted this chapter yesterday but I got grounded from the internet so…whoops. lol. Still, I try to get my chapters up ASAP. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – Thanks! Chase is definitely upset. Dana and Logan make up this entire chapter. And I'd say more but I don't want to give anything away. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Thank you! I'm thrilled you like my writing so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tr0pix – Thanks! Well, wait no longer! Well, maybe a little longer, but just a few lines more or so. lol. This chapter is all Dana and Logan. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AsHx3 – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**pebbles-05 – Thanks! I love Dana and Logan stories too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**London – Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it enough to read all of it! Hopefully it'll stay interesting enough to keep you reading. This chapter is pretty interesting though so no worries yet. About your question, wow. When Richie came in Do You Love Me?, someone asked me that too. And at first I was so confused because I didn't remember that at all. I was just like, "Rich? Who's Rich?" lol. Then I figured it out though. And I was like, "Wow – how do people remember that? I wrote it and I can't even remember it!" lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**skatergirl4eva – Thanks! Yeah, Dana's a wreck. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**zimei – Thanks! The beginning is pretty sad, but it's not like that through the whole story. This one is sadder and more intense though than Do You Love Me? was. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

Dana finally managed to drag herself over to the door. She held onto the handle and pulled herself up. Leaning against the door for balance, she pushed it open and stepped into the cool night air. It was refreshing, and did restore at least a tiny bit of her strength. A strong gust of wind blew past her, reminding her that she was wearing short sleeves and didn't have a jacket. _I should head back to the dorm._ she thought. That's not what she was doing though. Not yet. All she needed was some more time.

She wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk. At least now she was able to take those slow, tiny steps without using the wall to hold her up. After what she felt almost sure must've been hours, she found herself at a familiar spot. It was the place where she'd discovered Logan after that first night he'd kissed her. That seemed so far away now. They'd shared a quick peck on the lips and it had caused both of them to lose it. Dana knew she'd definitely lost it right now, but that was from a lot more than just a kiss – if you could've even called that split-second peck a kiss. Now she was lost because Logan had told her that he loved her.

Love. That word itself was so strong. It was shocking that Logan loved her, and even more shocking that he'd told her that. And how had she responded? Not by saying, "I love you too, Logan." but by telling him he was wrong, and that she didn't know what was going on. _How could I be so stupid?_ she scolded herself.

Dana walked into the clearing that Logan had led her into that night. She looked up at the stars, just like he had told her to then. They were probably just as beautiful, maybe even more, but she didn't feel it. Not even the stars could cure her now. She was overwhelmed by this feeling. This pit of emptiness in her stomach. For the first time in her life, she understood the things she'd seen in movies and read in books. The fairy tale romances that everyone wanted. Those feelings that were described. How one look at the person sent their head spinning.

She drew a sharp intake of breath. Dana felt like she'd suddenly grown up, matured. Suddenly, a realization dawned on her, _I know what love is. I get it. Love…is what I feel for Logan._

It was as if by realizing that, a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt her strength restored. She could stand. She could walk. Dana smiled and breathed in the cool night air. Once again, she looked up at the stars. They were different now. Their twinkling was smiling at her, almost as if they were teasing her a bit. As if they were saying, "Well, it's about time you got it, Dana."

Dana laughed. She suddenly felt so free, so happy. On a sudden impulse, she began to jump around the clearing, half dancing, half just running wildly. Shutting her eyes, she spun around until she couldn't keep herself upright and fell onto the ground. Unlike when she collapsed before, this was nice. It was fun, and it filled her with happiness. The empty pit in her stomach was replaced by a warm glow.

She closed her eyes and remained lying on the ground. _If this is love, I love love. And I love Logan.

* * *

_

Logan made his way down the stairs, through the lounge, and out into the night. The wind whipped against his skin, but he didn't care. He needed it. He deserved it too. What had he been thinking – telling Dana he loved her. _Maybe I could find her and take it back and everything will be fine again._ he thought, but he knew that wouldn't work. Dana knew that he really had meant it and regardless, neither of them would forget it, and nothing would be the same.

Logan walked aimlessly around the campus for what must've been hours. He didn't know though, and he didn't care. Being outside was doing him good. It allowed him to clear his head and just forget about everything that had happened. All of the bad turns things had taken, he pushed them out of his mind and focused on the good. They'd had such a great time in Beverly Hills. Dana had loved it. _Then you ruined it by telling her you loved her._ he thought bitterly. He tried to stop himself from thinking about it, but he couldn't.

He sighed and changed directions, walking down a different path. He didn't even know where he was anymore. After a few more minutes of walking, he came upon the gate dividing PCA with the outside world. Just that morning, he and Dana had been climbing over that fence, sneaking back into school. A sudden thought crossed his mind, _Maybe I should run away. Dana doesn't love me. She doesn't want to see me. What good will it do me to be here?_

Logan looked up at the top of the fence. It seemed farther away now than it had when he'd been with Dana. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to just leave like that. Even if Dana hated him, he still loved her, and he couldn't just disappear on her. Regardless, he felt he owed her an explanation or, at the very least, a goodbye.

He began to wander again, with his feet and his mind. As his feet walked him around the campus, his mind led him on a wild goose chase. He loved Dana, and that wasn't ever going to change. She didn't love him though. _She didn't say that._ the voice pointed out. Logan suddenly realized that was true. She'd done everything but say that she didn't love him. She hadn't even said that she didn't like him. When he kissed her before she left, she'd let him, and she'd returned the kiss. That was good, right? But then…then she ran. She broke the kiss and left the room so suddenly. Why? _She probably realized that she doesn't love me, but felt bad telling me that since she can see what an idiot I am._

Logan was really just torturing himself. He had no proof whatsoever that she didn't love him, but he also didn't have any proof that she did. Or did he? Proof of love and proof of like were two completely different things, yet they were so hard to distinguish the difference between.

Logan sighed. Suddenly, he became aware of his surroundings. He was at the clearing he had gone to that night after he first kissed Dana – if it could even be called a kiss. He'd been so upset then, yelling at himself, kicking the tree…he wondered how different then was from now. Really, though, he knew there was a difference. This was more intense. The first time was foolish and insignificant.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of laughter floating through the air. "Dana?" he whispered, really just to himself. Logan suddenly saw a figure moving wildly around the clearing. He moved closer. It was girl. His heart jumped into his throat. Could it be Dana?

Logan watched as the girl spun around until she collapsed onto the ground. He took a few steps closer, wanting to see if it was Dana and if she was ok. The moonlight shown clearly upon her face. His breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up. It was Dana. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling. She looked so peaceful. He didn't dare to disturb her.

He watched her just laying there on the ground for at least five minutes. Finally, he began to wonder if she was still conscious. She wasn't moving at all. "Dana?" he croaked.

Dana shot up, instantly aware of her surroundings. She felt as if she'd suddenly come crashing down to earth. "Logan?" she called back, without turning around, her voice equally as off.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. She was ok. And she hadn't told him to go away either. "Yeah, it's me. Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked, not daring to move until she told him it was ok.

"No. Go ahead," she answered, still not facing him.

Logan went and sat beside her. "Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yeah, actually…I am," she told him, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

Seeing her smile made Logan smile as well. "That's good," he replied, honestly glad that she was.

"Yeah. What about you, though? Are _you_ ok?" she inquired.

"I punched a hole in the wall," he confessed.

For the first time since he'd arrived there, Dana turned to look at him. "You _what_?" she exclaimed. Her voice didn't sound angry though, like Chase's had when he'd seen the hole in the wall. She sounded more surprised, and concerned.

"I was mad. At myself. And I swung my fist around and…it kind of…went through the wall," he explained.

"Why were you mad at yourself?" she quizzed.

Logan hesitated. She must've known, right? She wouldn't have asked if she didn't want him to say it. He hoped he was right. "You left and…I thought it was stupid that I told you that I loved you, and that I'd just ruined what ever it was we had," he informed her. He watched her intently, waiting for her response, his eyes begging her to tell him he was wrong.

Dana wanted to open her mouth and tell him that he was wrong. Tell him everything was ok, and that she loved him too. She wanted to be with him. Then how come she couldn't do it? What was stopping her?

Fear. Now that she was face to face with it, she feared love. She couldn't say it. "Don't be so hard on yourself," she managed to choke out.

Logan frowned slightly. It was something, but it hadn't been what he wanted. He wanted to know that she loved him. _She probably doesn't._ he pitied himself.

_What's with all the negativity?_ the little voice chided.

Logan sighed, causing Dana to sigh as well. She hated doing this to him, but she had to. She was scared. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She just froze up. It was like when she'd tried to leave his room. And when he'd told her that she should leave.

Dana frowned. Why had he told her to leave? She tried to think back. He told her he loved her, she told him not to joke around, he told her he wasn't, she said she was going to leave but didn't move, she told him he was wrong, he said love, she couldn't deny it, he said he didn't know how she felt, she said she didn't either. Dana tried to think. What had happened next? She replayed the scene. Then…he had asked her why she had told the others they were dating, she told him it was for the bet, he told her to leave. Now she knew when the change occurred, but why did it?

Suddenly, it dawned on her. The bet. _You idiot, Dana!_ she realized. He must've thought everything that had happened between them was because of the bet! That made sense. She recalled how she'd told herself that in the beginning. Dana smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. Logan turned to look at her. "I forgot about the bet too," she whispered.

Before Logan had a chance to react, Dana stood up and began walking back to her dorm. Logan jumped up. "Dana, wait!" he called, running after her.

Dana stopped and turned around remembering how much this night was resembling their previous night there. The only difference was that she left hating him the first time, but this time, she left loving him more than ever. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she ran off towards her dorm.

Logan smiled after her, feeling slightly dazed. He too realized the resemblance between the two nights. He liked this night much better though. Smiling, he looked up at the stars. They were beautiful, but they seemed dull in comparison to Dana and her kiss. Filled with happiness, he headed back to his dorm, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A whole long chapter for Dana and Logan! All is well once again in their little world. Ok, next chapter is about the guys. Michael and Chase exchange stories. Logan gets back to the room and gets some news. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 7 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	6. Misery Loves Company

**A/N: Thanks everyone! I am SO sorry it took me _so_ long to post this. I feel so bad because it's been such a long time. When did I post chapter 5? Oh jeez, it was April 23rd. It's been almost a month! Again, I am SO sorry. I've been super busy lately. Plus I used to reply to reviews sometimes when I was supposed to be doing homework but I got in trouble since I'd been up wicked late doing my homework so I can't do that anymore so I needed a big block of time to sit down, write all my author's notes stuff, and post the chapter. Plus I have a new story up too. It's called Will She Believe In Second Chances? and it's about Logan and Dana. But before you read that you have to read the one shot that takes place before it called One Shot. I love that title, incase you haven't seen me say that yet. lol. So, after I post this I'm going to start on my author's notes for the second chapter of that. As for this chapter, it's all the guys. Mostly Logan though. And we get to find out what Logan's news is. Enough of my rambling. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Ashley – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxBritsterxx – I love Dana and Logan chapters. This isn't one of them, but Logan's still in it. And Chase and Michael are in it too. Uh oh, spaghetti-o. It really is just so fun. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**translucent – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – Thanks! I love that last chapter. I think. lol. Well, I remember that I loved it when I first wrote it. I can't remember if there are more I like a lot better now though. lol. As for Logan's news, it can be interpreted as good or bad. I don't want to give anything away though, so that's all I'll say, but you'll see what I mean by the end of the chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! Sorry I didn't update all that soon but I'm going to try to stay more on top of it now. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashleex – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Thanks! I loved that chapter too. I love Dana and Logan chapters. This story has 45 chapters. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Joanne – Thank you so much! Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DanaandLogan4EVA – Thank you so much! This chapter's just the guys, but there's more Dana and Logan next chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – You're my only reader who's said that they'd like Nicole and Jim together. lol. Well, I know Jim didn't have much of a part last story, but he does have a bigger part this time. It's still not that big though. I do plan on having him in the third story, although I haven't figured out how much yet. Dana and Logan definitely have ups and downs and misunderstandings and stuff. As for Zoey and Chase, there isn't much of them together for a few chapters. Oh and Jim doesn't show up for a while either. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Charlotte. I also own Logan's mom's name, to the best of my knowledge.

* * *

Chapter 6

Michael opened the door to his room to find Chase sitting on the armrest of the couch, staring at the wall and shaking his head. "Hey man," he greeted. "What are you looking at?" Chase didn't need to answer the question though. Michael turned towards the wall and instantly saw the gaping hole in it. "Dude! What happened?" he exclaimed.

"_Logan_ punched a _hole_ in our wall," Chase explained.

"Why?" Michael shouted.

"He said he was mad. I asked if he was mad at Dana and I think he said no and then yes and then I think no again, then settled on 'I don't know.'," Chase informed him.

Michael groaned. "We are going to get in so much trouble for this!" he complained.

"Not us – Logan," Chase corrected.

Michael glanced at him. "Why are you so coldhearted all of a sudden? You know we can't let Logan get expelled over this!" he pointed out.

"He wouldn't get expelled," Chase argued.

"You know what I mean!" Michael shot back.

Chase sighed. "Zoey called. She wanted to make sure things were ok between us. I told her everything was fine. We hung up, I was happy, then she called back," he told Michael.

"And?" Michael prompted.

"She told me that she was going on a double date. Nicole and Ben with her and Richie," Chase confessed.

Michael grimaced. He could only imagine how much that must've hurt Chase. "I'm sorry man. Let's just get some sleep," he suggested.

Chase sighed. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed. "Oh, hey – how'd things go with Cassandra?" he asked.

Michael smiled. "Good, I think," he answered. He hesitated, then added, "Do you think you could wake me up around six o'clock?"

"Six o'clock? Why would you be getting up at 6?" Chase questioned.

"She told me she goes for a run on the beach every morning at 6. That was an invitation to join her," Michael stated.

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Even after she saw you running the first time?" he inquired.

"I think it's kind of a test. She knows how much that's going to kill me," Michael commented.

Chase sighed. "You really like her, don't you?" he quizzed.

"Yeah, I think I do," Michael replied, his voice almost a whisper.

Chase sighed again. "Ok, I'll _try_ to get you up, but I won't promise anything," he decided.

"Thanks man!" Michael declared. He paused. "How bad will Logan kill me if I set the alarm clock?"

"What alarm clock?" Chase reminded.

Michael remembered how Logan had broken it yesterday morning. He sighed. "He better get us a new one," he remarked.

Just as the two boys began to go get ready for bed, they heard a ringing. Michael checked his cell phone. Nothing. Chase checked his cell phone. Nothing. "What's that ringing?" Chase wondered aloud.

The boys rummaged around the room until Michael spotted Logan's cell phone on the table. "It's Logan's phone!" he announced.

Chase looked at the phone, then up at Michael. "Should we answer it?" he queried.

The ringing stopped. Problem solved. Wrong.

* * *

Logan was still dazed and grinning like an idiot when he entered his dorm room. The first thing he noticed was a ringing sound. Next, he noticed Chase and Michael, standing over his cell phone.

"Logan! You're back! Good! Here – your phone's ringing," Chase explained as Michael tossed him his phone.

Logan caught it and checked the caller ID. He groaned. "I don't want to answer it. If it's important, they can leave a message," he remarked.

"Or they can call back for the _fourth_ time," Michael told him.

Logan sighed. He couldn't avoid it forever. But a little longer wouldn't hurt, right? The ringing stopped. "See, it's fine," he assured his roommates.

Chase and Michael exchanged glances. "3…2…1," Chase muttered. Right on cue, the phone began to ring again.

Logan groaned and flipped it open. "Hello?" he answered, an edge to his voice.

"Mr. Reese?"

Logan bit back his urge to reply with a sarcastic remark. "Yes?" he replied, through clenched teeth.

"This is Charlotte, your father's secretary," the woman informed him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I know," he snapped.

"Your father would like for you to come visit him and your mother during your next school vacation, which I believe is next week, correct?" Charlotte asked.

Logan sighed. He knew this wasn't an invitation. It was an order. "Let me talk to him!" he commanded.

"He's on his way to New York," Charlotte stated.

"Let me talk to him!" Logan repeated. There was silence on Charlotte's end. "Look, I know he's on one of our jets, and I know you can patch him through to me, so do it!" He was already mad about being forced to spend his vacation with his family so this lack of cooperation wasn't helping.

Charlotte sighed. "One moment please," she mumbled.

Logan paced around the room, growing more and more impatient with each passing minute. "Hello?" Malcolm Reese's voice finally came through the line.

By this time, Logan was extremely pissed off. "Dad, why do I have to spend my vacation with you and mom? And why can't you at least tell me this yourself instead of sending Charlotte to do it?" he shouted.

"Calm down, Logan," Malcolm tried to reason with his son.

"No! Dad, I'm 16! I should at least be allowed to decide whether or not I want to spend my time with you and mom!" Logan exclaimed.

Malcolm sighed. "Listen Logan – this is important! You're right, you _are_ 16! It's about time you started learning how things work in the real world!" he commented.

"The real world? What is that suppose to mean?" Logan barked.

"It means, the way things work in your nice little boarding school isn't the same way things work everywhere else! Someday, you're going to be taking over my job, and you have to be prepared for it!" Malcolm advised.

That was the final straw. "What makes you think I'm going to take over your job? Maybe I don't want to be like you! You can't control me, damn it! I'm 16! Next year is my senior year – then I go off to college!" he yelled.

"Logan! I! You!" Malcolm spluttered. Logan heard him in the background saying, "You talk to him, Emily! He's being impossible!"

"Logan?"

"Mom, I'm not a baby! You guys can't force me into anything!" he announced.

"Logan, please! Sweetie, we know you're grown up now–"

"Then stop treating me like I'm still 5!" Logan interrupted.

"You may be older but that does not give you the right to speak to me – or your father – like that!" Emily lectured him.

"Well you guys can't force me to spend my vacation with you. And Dad can't force me to be like him either!" Logan noted.

Emily sighed. "Logan, it's very important to us that you come spend your vacation with us," she pronounced.

"Why?" Logan questioned.

"We never get to see you anymore, Logan. We don't even get to talk to you," she confessed.

"Maybe you would if you guys ever called," Logan replied snidely.

"Logan," Emily warned.

Logan sighed. "That's it? That's the only reason you want me there?" he inquired. Emily hesitated. "I knew it!" he proclaimed.

Emily sighed. "Logan, we just need you to come. Will you?" she quizzed.

Logan thought it over. He didn't want to go. He really didn't. Regardless, he knew he still didn't have a choice in the matter. It was just made to seem that way. Really, he was going to end up going no matter what. "It's not like I have a choice," he muttered.

"Thank you, Logan," Emily whispered.

Logan's anger softened slightly. She really seemed truly thankfully. "Where are you guys going to be?" he wondered.

"We're in New York for the next 2 or 3 weeks," she confirmed.

Logan closed his eyes. "Can I bring friends?" he queried.

"You should ask your father that," Emily decided. There was a pause as Emily handed the phone back over to Malcolm.

"So you're coming?" Malcolm checked.

"Can I bring friends?" Logan repeated.

Malcolm paused. "One friend," he declared.

That was all he needed. "Ok. When do we leave?" he asked.

Malcolm was surprised that Logan had agreed so quickly. "Would you rather leave Friday night or Saturday morning?" he questioned.

"Saturday afternoon," Logan responded.

Malcolm sighed. "I'll have a limo sent to the school to pick you and your friend up around 10," he notified Logan. "You're going to have to go to the Los Angeles Airport, so you should be able to take off around noon. A limo will pick you up at New York so you should get in around 8 Eastern time."

"And going back?" Logan inquired.

"The limo will take you to the airport around 10 pm; you'll take off around 11:30, and arrive back in Los Angeles around 2:30 am West Coast time. The limo will bring you back to PCA and you should be back between 3:30 and 4," Malcolm explained.

"Four in the morning?" Logan exclaimed.

"I'm sure you two can handle it. After all, you _are_ 16," Malcolm mocked.

Logan groaned. "Ok, fine. I'll see you Saturday night. Bye Dad. Say bye to Mom for me," he announced.

"Bye Logan," Malcolm responded.

Logan hung up. He groaned and leaned against the wall. "Don't punch anymore holes in our wall," Chase cautioned.

Logan jumped up. He'd completely forgotten Chase and Michael were still there. "Right. Night guys," he declared, before leaving the room.

Chase and Michael exchanged glances. "Where's he going?" Chase wondered aloud.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. I need to get to sleep though. You do too since you have to wake me up," he reminded Chase.

Chase sighed. "Ok," he agreed. The two boys quickly got ready. "Night man."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: There's Logan's news. He's spending his vacation in New York with his parents. I love his mom's character. He tells her he's not a baby and she agrees with him, but she's talking to him as if he's still a baby. I love that. lol. So, Logan gets to bring one friend? Any idea who he's going to bring? I'm sure everyone can guess it. lol. Next chapter is about half the girls and then half Dana and Logan. I'll post it after only 5 reviews this time because I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter so long. While you're waiting for this though, you can check out Will She Believe In Second Chances? Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	7. 20 Questions

**A/N: Thanks everybody! I got so many reviews so quickly! And I'm posting this chapter quickly too. No long gap this time. Ok, well, I don't think I have much else to say actually. Oh! This chapter we find out who Logan wants to bring (Dana. lol. It's no surprise, no twists there.) and what her response is. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thank you so much! I know, I love Dana and Logan together! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chaseandzoforeva – Yeah, there's no twist with that. Of course he wants Dana to come. So now the question is: will Dana agree to go? I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! I'm staying on top of my updates now. I was just so busy it was crazy. You live in New York? That's cool! Do you live in New York City? I've always wanted to go there. I've been to New York state once, but never to New York City. I want to go see a show on Broadway. I'm such a theater fanatic. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DanaandLogan4EVA – Yeah, it's Dana. No surprises. But will Dana come? I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – Thanks so much! Yes, Logan wants to bring Dana – but will she want to go? Will She Believe In Second Chances? has longer chapters than this but most of these chapters are longer than my Do You Love Me? chapters. I can think of one pretty long chapter in this one though that's still to come. But there are 45 chapters so there's still a lot of stuff. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tr0pix – Thanks! Yup, Dana's the one he's inviting. Now we just have to see what she says. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LadyKatyUltimateFan – Thank you so much! Yeah, I made this chapter before seeing "Spring Break-Up" so I didn't know anything about Logan's dad. I kind of made him out to be the bad guy. As for Logan's mother, I like writing her character. We'll see more of her once Logan (and possibly Dana) get to New York. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxBritsterxx – I love the whole thing with Logan and punching the hole in the wall. Hey, I just realized something. That's the second thing between the two stories that Logan's broken in their room. First the alarm clock, then the wall. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! Well, Logan does want her to come, but will she? I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters. I also don't own the game 20 Questions, which is also the title of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Logan was out of the building and halfway to the girls' dorm before a thought suddenly occurred to him. _What if she doesn't want to come?_ He suddenly felt extremely stupid. Why would she want to spend her vacation in New York with him and his parents instead of here at PCA with all her friends? She wouldn't! Logan groaned. Now the trip was back to being a cruel and unusual punishment. He didn't want to bring Chase or Michael – he wanted to bring Dana!

Logan began pacing back and forth. It was almost as if he was trying to continue to Dana's dorm, but realized what an idiot he was and turned around to go back to his room, but couldn't do it because he still had a tiny spark of hope that she might want to come. Maybe he was. All he knew was that, on a sudden instinct, he pulled out his cell phone and sent her a text message.

_busy?

* * *

_

Dana arrived back to her dorm, still grinning from her encounter with Logan, and was instantly bombarded by questions from Nicole and Zoey. Dana didn't hear a single question. She put her hands over her ears. "Shut up! Both of you!" she shouted.

Zoey frowned. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I was fantastic until you guys started screaming 20 questions at me!" she remarked.

"20 Questions is a fun game!" Nicole commented. Dana and Zoey gave her a weird look. "What?"

Zoey shook her head. "Never mind," she decided, then turned back to Dana. "Where were you?"

"And why were you 'fantastic'? Were you with Logan?" Nicole bubbled.

"None of this is any of your business really, but I was out," Dana replied, avoiding the questions.

"Where?" Zoey repeated.

"With Logan?" Nicole added again.

Dana groaned. "I was at Logan's dorm for a while, then I went outside and looked at the stars and then Logan found me and we talked a little, then I came back. Happy now?" she snapped.

"I knew it!" Nicole shrieked. "You were with Logan! That's why you were 'fantastic'! What happened?"

"Nicole, will you shut up!" Dana exclaimed.

"Dana, stop it!" Zoey ordered.

"No!" Dana shot back.

"Dana–"

"No, Zoey! I don't want to answer your questions! Yours either, Nicole!" Dana yelled.

"It's not Zoey's fault she was worried about you! I mean, she has a fair reason to be with–" Nicole began, stopped abruptly when she realized that Zoey hadn't told her about not being over Dustin's death.

"With what?" Dana prompted.

Nicole glanced at Zoey with a look that clearly said, "Sorry, Zo!"

Zoey sighed. "You know how I've been acting kind of…weird lately?" she questioned.

"Of course I have. Everyone has. You've been distant, and depressed, and worried, and out of it, and not like you," Dana noted.

Zoey looked at the ground. It really had been that obvious? She sighed. "Yeah, well, it was because…it was because I…I-I'm…I'm not o-over…I'm not over…over…" she trailed off. It hurt her to say it.

"I know," Dana replied, her voice soft. "I figured it was that."

Both Zoey and Nicole whipped their heads around and gave her questioning glances. "What do you mean you figured?" Zoey inquired.

_Shit._ Dana realized. She was not about to talk about her past. She already told Logan, there was no way she was telling them too. "It…just…seemed like it. It made sense. Maybe I'm the only one who could see it but it's not my fault you guys are oblivious," she snipped.

Zoey frowned and Dana knew she didn't believe her. Luckily, she suddenly heard her cell phone going off. She quickly left the room and took out her phone. She had a text message from Logan!

_busy?_

Dana quickly wrote back.

_y? miss me already:-P_

She smiled as she sent her reply. Shortly after, Logan sent his reply back.

_of course, but that's not exactly y i asked. meet me?_

Why did he want her to meet him? Her heart sank. What if he didn't really love her? She swallowed hard, then forced herself to send back a reply.

_sure. where?_

She sent it and waited, holding her breath.

_outside_

_So specific._ Dana thought sarcastically. Even though his location had been so vague, she knew exactly where he'd be. Not even bothering to tell Zoey and Nicole she was going out again, she headed back out of the building.

* * *

Logan paced through their clearing. He smiled to himself. Funny how it was "their clearing" now. It was rightfully so though. He didn't know if anyone else had ever been there. Regardless, they probably went there the most. Even if they didn't, he would still think of it as "their clearing."

"Logan?"

Logan spun around to see Dana walking towards him. His stomach flipped and he was grinning like an idiot. Once Dana was standing in front of him, he whispered, "Hey." Quickly, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Dana felt the familiar chills run up her spine when he whispered to her. Then he kissed her. It was just on the cheek, and they'd been making out before, yet that kiss made her blush. Why was that? Even as she asked herself that, she knew why. Love. He'd told her he loved her, and that little peck was filled with more love than any of their make out sessions. Probably that along with the fact that he'd told her he loved her and that she'd, in a way, told him that she loved him too.

"Hey," she replied, her voice equally as quiet. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It was almost if they had reversed roles now. He gave her the soft, gentle kisses, while she wanted the forceful, passionate make out sessions.

Finally, Dana forced herself to break the kiss. She didn't move from his arms, though. "So, why did you want me to meet you here?" she forced herself to ask, still fearing the possibilities.

"Well, when I got back to my dorm after you kissed me," – Dana blushed slightly – "I was very happy. Then I got a phone call from my dad. Well, it was actually his secretary. She told me that my dad wanted me to spend this upcoming vacation with him and my mom. I got Charlotte – that's his secretary. So, I got Charlotte to connect me with my dad and I yelled at him until he got fed up with me and tried to get my mom to talk some sense in me. I never really had a choice in going. So, a limo's coming here Saturday at 10. I'm meeting up with them in New York City. The trip will last the whole week, the limo coming back around 4 am on Sunday. I absolutely hated this, and I didn't want to go, but, like I said, I didn't have a choice. I'm a little ok with it though, because I get to bring one friend with me. Dana, will you come with me? Please?" he pleaded.

Dana smiled. "Of course I'll go!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun! First I get to spend a day with you in Beverly Hills, and now I get to spend a week with you in New York City! I can't wait! Plus, it'll be good for me to get away from Zoey and Nicole. Being stuck with them for a whole week…I'm afraid I'd kill them. Especially if they keep trying to play 20 Questions about where I was and what I was doing and who I was with and why I was doing fantastic and any other annoying questions they decide to come up with!"

Logan's smile got wider and wider as Dana went on and on about how much fun it would be. "I'm really glad you want to come, Dana," he murmured.

Dana felt those chills run up her spine, but she enjoyed them immensely now. "Tell me more about our trip," she suggested.

Logan smiled. "What is this, 20 Questions?" he mocked.

They both laughed. "Alright smartass," she teased. "Now tell me about our trip."

Logan grinned. "The limo will come to pick us up here at 10 on Saturday," he began. "It'll take us to the Los Angeles Airport, where one of the Reese family's private jets–"

"A _private jet_?" Dana interrupted.

Logan smiled. "That's right, baby. When you fly with Logan Reese, you have to fly in style," he told her.

Dana's grinned widened. He was back to being like normal Logan. While romantic Logan was nice too, constant romantic Logan would be too much for her to handle. "Continue," she prompted.

"As I was saying," Logan started again, smiling, "one of our private jets will be waiting to fly us to New York. We should be able to take off around noon. It's a little over a 5 hour flight so we should get to New York around 8 Eastern time. We'll meet up with my parents, and then we're there for the week. I don't know exactly what they have in store for me yet, so I apologize in advance if you get dragged into anything. We're there until Saturday night. The limo will bring us back to the airport around 10 pm, take-off should be around 11:30, a little over a 6 hour flight, get in a little after 2:30 am West Coast time, and get back to PCA between 3:30 and 4…on Sunday morning."

"4 am? Sunday morning?" Dana repeated.

Logan nodded. "Sorry, cupcake. We'll just have to sleep all day. I'm sure we're going to want to with the 4 am and the jetlag and stuff," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, it's a small price to pay for that whole great week I get to spend with you," she commented.

Logan was sure that his smile must've been a mile wide. He still had her in her arms so, still grinning, he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against hers. They may have switched roles before, but now, Logan was back, and Dana was enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: So, Logan invited Dana, and she's thrilled to go. No surprises there. I knew everyone would guess it was Dana, and I didn't care if people knew that because it was obvious but I had to leave at least a tiny bit of possible suspense so I had the whole "But what will she say?" thing. Just to make you wonder. Or maybe not, but I tried. lol. Next chapter has everyone except for Nicole. There's this funny part with Logan that I love. lol. I'll post it after I get at least…7 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	8. No Pain, No Gain

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! I wrote all of the review responses Friday when I did the review responses for Will She Believe In Second Chances? but I wanted to get that one up first since I'd updated this one last. So, I updated that but didn't feel like writing out the author's notes for this one. I figured I'd just do it Saturday, then maybe I could update the final chapter of Will She Believe In Second Chances? on Sunday. Except I was busier than I'd expected on Saturday, and then when I did have downtime, I'm sorry to say I was just to lazy to add these author's notes. But I wanted to make sure I got it up now. So, this chapter has a lot of things. And I won't keep you from it much longer. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**7AMUSIC – Logan was worrying himself over her not wanting to go, but she was ecstatic when he told her about it. lol. I don't mind the short review. You took the time to review and that's what matters to me. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mrsloganreese – Zoey and Nicole's double date will come, but not for a while. I write everything in immense detail so, between all of Do You Love Me? and all of this, they go through…3 days in Do You Love Me? and…I think 5 days in this one. Wow. I didn't realize that, in a total of…85 chapters, I've only written a week and a day. Wow. Immense detail might be an understatement. lol. And Dana and Logan's trip doesn't come until after the date so that's even further away. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Yeah, Logan doesn't call her "cupcake" as much in this story. I thought it was really sweet at first, but then it started sounded kind of corny to me. lol. I love when they get to New York. Those scenes were fun to write. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**larabaybee – I know, I love Dana and Logan together. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Thank you so much! Whenever I have the time, I'll update both. Maybe not right after one another but within the same weekend if I can. Not too far apart. And once it's summer, I'll have so much more free time and I'll be able to get these chapters out faster. Who knows – maybe I'll even start on another story too. But, maybe not because I'm going to want to spend a lot of my summer free time working on the third story for this since I have practically nothing for that, I'm ashamed to say. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DanaandLogan4EVA – I agree, I love Dana and Logan together. And Dana was thrilled to be going, so Logan did all that worrying for nothing. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – I think I've started liking Nicole more from writing this. She's a fun character to write. Jim's just this sweet guy who's in the background but wants to be noticed. Noticed…by that special someone. ;-) lol. As for what Logan's parents want, when I was writing this, I really had no idea what it was going to be. So anything that seems like it could be a hint foreshadowing something, it's just an accident because I had no idea what it was they wanted him for. I had a lot of possibilities though and that I'm pretty sure was one of them. Actually, there are still a lot of things I might add into why they want him there. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Sandra.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dana slowly opened her eyes. It was light out. Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't in her bed. She bolted up and looked around. The events of the night before all came back to her. After they had talked about the upcoming trip, they had made out for a while, then they lay down to look at the stars, and apparently fell asleep.

"Logan! Logan, wake up!" Dana exclaimed, shaking him slightly.

Logan groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to see Dana sitting there. That woke him up. He sat up and he too remembered what had happened last night. "We fell asleep?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"I'd assume that," Dana told him. "What time is it?"

Logan took out his cell phone. "5:48," he answered.

"Wow, how did I manage to get up so early?" Dana commented.

Logan laughed and stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm," he declared.

"No!" Dana shouted, jumping up. Logan frowned. Dana laughed a little and stroked his hair. "I'd love to have you walk me back, but it's early enough for some crazy people to be awake. If they find out about us being out all night…well, some people are going to assume that something happened that didn't," she explained.

Logan nodded. "I understand," he agreed. "I'll see you later, cupcake." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a final kiss before they parted. Dana wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss passionately.

As much as he didn't want to, Logan finally broke the kiss. "Bye cupcake," he whispered.

Dana felt the chills run up her spine, as usual. Dana kissed him softly. "Bye Logan," she murmured.

Logan watched Dana turn and walk away. _Wow._ he thought. _She's amazing._ He smiled and continued to look after her until she was out of his sight. Still smiling, he turned and headed back to his dorm.

* * *

Dana snuck back up to her dorm. Quietly, she opened the door and crept over to her bed. She realized she was still in her clothes and knew that Zoey would question her on it. Thinking, she decided she'd just tell them that she got in late and was too tired to change. With that problem solved, she crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Logan opened the door to his dorm. He closed it and began to make his way over to his bed. As he walked toward his bed, he noticed the bag with Dana's dress in it. _I have to remember to give that back to her at some point today._ he thought. Since he was looking at the bag, he wasn't watching where he was going. In turn, he walked right into the bunk bed.

He let out a small yell as he fell back onto the ground. Upon hearing his yell, Chase woke up and found Logan lying on the ground, moaning and holding his head. "What happened?" he muttered.

"I…uhh…walked into the bunk bed," Logan confessed.

Chase burst out laughing. "How did you do that?" he managed to choke out.

"I looked away!" Logan exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

Woken up by Chase's burst of laughter, Michael asked, "What's so funny, Chase?"

"Logan walked into the bunk bed," he explained.

Michael began to laugh as well. "Shut up!" Logan growled.

Chase and Michael tamed their laughter down to snickering. "Oh! What time is it?" Michael questioned.

Logan got up and took out his cell phone. "6:02," he answered.

Michael jumped out of bed. "Oh man! I was supposed to be up by 6!" he shouted, frantically running around the room, trying to get ready.

"Why do you need to be up at 6?" Logan inquired.

"She invited me running!" Michael replied.

"Who? And why would someone invite _you_ running?" Logan quizzed.

"Cassandra! It's a test! And I'm late!" Michael yelped.

Logan looked over to Chase for an explanation. "Last night he met this girl and she was going running so he offered to go with her and nearly died after 5 minutes and she asked why he agreed to go running with her if he couldn't even last 5 minutes and he lied to her so then he went to go apologize and she told him that she goes for a run on the beach every morning at 6 so that was his invitation to go meet her and she knows he doesn't run at all so it's a test to see what lengths he'll go to for her," Chase told him.

"Look at you two! Michael – this Cassandra chick could tell you to jump off a 12-story building and you'd do it! And _Chase_! Chase, Zoey could tell you to jump off a _40_-story building and you'd do it in a second!" he chided.

"Like you wouldn't jump off a building if _Dana_ told you to!" Michael shot back.

"Speaking of Dana, what were you doing up this early anyway?" Chase interrogated.

"I fell asleep outside," Logan responded.

"With Dana?" Michael added.

"What's it to you?" Logan snapped.

"See? Dana has the same effect on you that Zoey and Cassandra have on us!" Chase declared triumphantly.

"No! _I_ told Dana to come meet me outside, so _I_ have the control over _her_," Logan informed them with a smirk.

"So? It could've been the other way around and you would've run outside to meet her," Chase remarked.

"No way! If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't have," Logan commented.

"But you would've wanted to go," Chase pointed out.

"Well, if _I_ wanted to go, then I would've gone," Logan announced.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Logan," he decided.

Logan glared at him. "I'll see you in class!" Michael called as he hurried out of the room.

Logan gave Chase one final glare before climbing up to the top bunk and going to sleep.

* * *

Michael hurried out of his dorm and down to the beach. He arrived at the beach and looked around. Cassandra was nowhere in sight. Glancing at his watch, he groaned. It was already 6:16. She would already be far ahead now. Sighing, Michael took a deep breath, then began to running along the beach, vowing to himself that he wouldn't stop until he'd caught up with Cassandra.

* * *

After one minute of running, Michael knew it would be hard to not break his vow. He was already growing tired. Beginning to pant slightly, he surged forward, determined. If he didn't catch Cassie, he might lose his chance with her. Michael wished he'd brought some water. Glancing at the ocean longingly, he tried to focus back on catching up to Sandra.

* * *

"Dana!"

Dana groaned and rolled over. The next thing she knew, she was being shook. "What?" she growled, sitting up slightly.

"When did you come in?" Zoey demanded.

"When did you fall asleep and when did you wake up? It's somewhere between then," Dana answered, then lay back down.

"Dana!" Zoey exclaimed.

Dana glared at her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. I got in late and I'm exhausted so get away from me!" she snapped.

"What were you doing? Were you out with Logan? Where did you guys go? How long were you out?" Zoey pestered.

Dana threw her pillow over her head and closed her eyes. She was determined to fall back to sleep. Zoey had other plans.

"Give it up, Dana! You'll have to get up eventually," Zoey pointed out.

"Says who?" Dana muttered.

"Says me!" Zoey declared.

"Zoey," Dana whined, "let me sleep. I'm tired."

Zoey sighed. "Fine, you can sleep a little longer, but you have to answer me once you actually have to get up," she decided.

"Whatever," Dana mumbled, turning towards the wall and almost instantly falling back asleep.

* * *

_Keep going!_ Michael instructed himself. He glanced quickly at his watch. 6:27. It was a miracle. He'd lasted 11 minutes. Encouraged by that, he sped forward, determined to find Sandy.

The minutes ticked by and he ran further and further, but he couldn't catch her. For all he knew, she could've finished running and gone back to her dorm already. _I have to find her!_ Michael thought. He was going to press through all of this. With that new found knowledge, he jolted forward yet again.

Michael was almost at the end of the stretch, then he had to turn a corner. He'd made it. Successfully, he turned the corner. Not only did he turn the corner, but he also saw something on the horizon. "CASS!" he called. "CASS!"

He could've sworn it looked like the figure had slowed down, but he couldn't tell for sure. Michael continued forward. It was like a mouse running for the cheese. He was the mouse, Cass was the cheese.

The figure was nearer. Was he really running that fast? He was close enough now to see the figure better. It was a girl. "CASS!" he yelled again, forcing himself to run even faster.

By some miracle, he did it. He caught up to her. "Cass!" he exclaimed. As he turned to look over at her, he tripped over his feet – partly out of exhaustion, and partly out of a lack of coordination. Michael lay there on the ground, panting. Cassandra's face appeared above him. "Hey…Cass," he wheezed.

Cassie grinned at him. "I'm glad you came," she told him, her voice almost a whisper.

Michael smiled as well. "Me too," he agreed. "Me…too."

* * *

**A/N: That chapter was longer than the others have been, I think. Michael got a bigger focus this chapter. He actually survived running! I like when he trips. lol. Oh and I love when Logan walks into the bunk bed. lol. Ok, so, next chapter has some of everybody. I'm going to post the final chapter of Will She Believe In Second Chances? first though. Hopefully I'll be able to get that up tomorrow. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews really quickly I might be able to get the next chapter of this out tomorrow too. If not though, I might be able to post it Thursday. So, I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 7 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	9. It Was Worth It

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone! Chapter 9 is finally here! I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. Some of the wait was attributed to my lack of time, but there were times when I had the time and I was just too lazy to do this so for that I'm truly sorry. Hopefully I'll get back to being more consistent with posting these chapters. My review responses might be a little on the short side but I wanted to get them done so I could get this out. I won't take the time to summarize this chapter because you can just go read it. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**larabaybee – Thanks! He really likes her. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! I love that part with Logan too. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DanaandLogan4EVA – Thanks! Wow, I didn't realize I'd made him so clumsy. It's funny though. lol. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – I agree. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! Cool! I don't remember if I said this before, but I've never been to New York City. I want to go though. Michael's glad he survived as well. lol. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Speelling – Thank you! I loved that part too. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lilyflowr33 – Thanks! There's more of Michael and Cassandra in this chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thank you! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Thank you! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxloganXdanaxX – First let me say thank you so much! I'm honored that you think so highly of my work! Second, you can take my basic idea and make it your own but if you could credit me as inspiration or something I'd appreciate it. Any other questions you want to ask me, feel free to ask them here or PM me. If you PM me that's probably better though because I can get back to you quicker. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thank you! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**naamhaitera12 – Thank you so much! I'm a huge fan of Dana and Logan so tend to wind up as the focus of most of my stories. I feel bad for Chase too. Unfortunately, I can't say that things get a whole lot better for him yet. I'm glad you liked Will She Believe In Second Chances? too! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – There's more Michael and Cass in this chapter. No Chase confession coming up soon though. No Jim yet either but he will be here at some point. Again, he doesn't have too huge a role in this story but I do want to put him in the third story more. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**IloveJoeL. – Thank you so much! Yes, my stories do tend to be very long. Glad you still enjoy them though! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ilovelogan4eva – Thank you so much! Yes, the two take up quite a bit of time. They're very long. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elica – Thank you so much! If you write a fanfic, I'd love to read it so let me know! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – Thanks! Dana and Logan's trip is still a little while away, but there's more Michael and Cass in this chapter. Just so you know, I'm planning on read and reviewing your newest chapter of For the One You Love soon. I've been so busy lately but I'll get to it soon. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**kid-loonatic – Thank you so much! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101 – Thank you! There's more Michael and Cass this chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mr. Henson and Sandy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Dana could hear the alarm clock blaring somewhere off in the distance. _Is it just me or is it getting louder?_ she wondered. Suddenly, she heard the beeping directly in her ear. She yelped and fell out of her bed. Looking up, she saw Zoey standing there, alarm clock in hand. "TURN IT OFF!" Dana shouted.

Zoey smiled and turned it off. "Now that it's morning and now that you're up, you have to answer my questions," she declared.

"No, I have to get ready. Unless you'll let me skip class again," Dana suggested.

"No! You already missed 2 days!" Zoey pointed out.

"1 ½ days," Dana corrected.

Zoey shot her a look but Dana just smiled innocently. Zoey sighed. "You can't skip class," she repeated. "You've already missed a lot. We have this big project in science. It's a partner thing and we got to choose our partners. I have an information packet for you that Mr. Henson told me to give you. You should go talk to him at the beginning of class too. We're starting the project today."

"Fine. Where's the packet, what's the project, who's my partner?" Dana asked.

"It's in my binder and read it to find out. As for partners, like I said, we got to pick our partners, but, since you weren't there, Mr. Henson picked for you," Zoey began.

"And?" Dana prompted.

"And since Logan wasn't there either, you two are partners," she finished.

Dana was thrilled. At first, she tried to hide it, then she remembered that she had told everyone they were dating, so she decided that there was no need to hide her enthusiasm. "Really? Ok, cool!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to go get ready!"

With that, Dana left the room. Zoey sighed and went over to her backpack to get the information packet for Dana. She still didn't have any answers. Just then, Nicole reentered the room. "Morning Zo!" she chirped.

"Hey Nicole," Zoey replied.

"What's wrong?" Nicole questioned.

"Dana won't answer any of my questions about last night," Zoey explained.

"She's Dana – her business is strictly her business. I never expect to get any information out of her. I always ask anyway though," Nicole remarked.

Zoey sighed. "I guess your right. But I don't even know what time she got in last night. For all we know, she could've been out all night!" she commented.

Nicole suddenly remembered hearing the bunk bed creak early this morning. She'd thought it was just Dana rolling over in her sleep or something, but maybe…it was Dana coming in from a night with Logan. Nicole eyes widened. What would a night with Logan consist of? They obviously weren't in the girls' dorm, but could they have gone back to the boys' dorm? Chase and Michael would've had to come in at some point though. So they hadn't been in a dorm. They wouldn't have had time to sneak off and on campus again so where could they–

"Nicole?" Zoey inquired, interrupting her thoughts.

"I–" Nicole hesitated. Zoey was her best friend, and she told her everything, but she knew this information would make her worry. But, she would worry with out it as well. "I heard the bunk bed creak early this morning. I thought Dana just rolled over something but maybe she was just coming in," she confessed.

Zoey's heart sank. That's what she'd been afraid of. "Where do you think she was?" she wondered aloud.

Nicole shrugged. Sure, she'd been pondering that herself, but she didn't want to make Zoey worry even _more_. "She was with Logan, wasn't she?" Zoey realized.

Nicole hesitated, then nodded. "Probably," she noted.

"Do you think they did anything stupid?" Zoey cried.

"No!" Nicole stated quickly. "I mean, we know they weren't here. Chase and Michael were probably in Logan's dorm so they wouldn't have been there. There wouldn't have been enough time for them to sneak off and back on the campus. So, they probably were just outside somewhere just making out."

Zoey sighed. Nicole was probably right. She hoped Nicole was right. Nevertheless, she needed Dana to answer her. She had to make sure that they didn't do anything stupid, and that everything was ok. Until then, she was going to worry about it.

* * *

Logan rolled over and threw the pillow over his head. Chase sighed. "Logan, you have to go to class!" he exclaimed, exasperated, seeing as he'd been trying to get Logan up for the past 5 minutes.

"Make me," he muttered halfheartedly.

"I've been trying to for the last 5 minutes! And you still need to buy us that new alarm clock!" Chase pointed out.

"I'll go buy one today while everyone else is at class," Logan declared.

"No you won't because you'll be in class with everyone else!" Chase shouted. Logan ignored him. Chase was extremely frustrated now. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Is Dana up yet?" he asked.

"Chase?"

"Yes. Hi Zoey. Good morning. Is Dana up yet?" he repeated.

"Yeah, why?" Zoey answered.

"Put her on the phone," Chase instructed.

"Umm, ok. Hang on," Zoey replied, confused.

"Hello?"

"I need you to get Logan up," Chase explained.

"What? Why?" Dana questioned.

"I've been trying to get him to get up for 5 minutes! He won't listen to me! You do it!" Chase ordered.

"You can't make me do anything!" Dana snapped, not taking Chase's ordering her around very well.

Chase sighed. "Please?" he begged.

"Fine," Dana grumbled.

"It's for you," Chase announced, shoving the phone into Logan's hand.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Just get up Logan. You actually missed the full 2 days of class. I only missed 1 ½ days and I still have to go to class. Besides, Zoey said there's this big science project we're starting today. It's a partner thing," Dana informed him.

"Who's my partner?" Logan inquired, somewhat curious. Mostly he was hoping that Dana would say they were partners.

"Ask Chase," she responded, trying to keep her voice as flat as possible.

Logan groaned. "Chase, who's my partner for the science project?" he quizzed.

Chase grinned. "Get up and I'll tell you," he decided.

Logan groaned loudly, but climbed out of bed. "There, I'm up. Happy now?" he growled. "You too. Happy now?" he added into the phone.

"You're partners with Dana," Chase told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan yelled into the phone.

Dana burst out laughing. "Bye Logan," she taunted, then hung up.

Logan groaned and shoved the phone back into Chase's hands. "I'll get you two for this," he whined.

Chase just laughed a little and went back to getting himself ready. Logan sighed and he too went to get ready.

* * *

Michael took the final step, then collapsed onto the bench. Sandra laughed and sat down next to him on the bench. "I can't believe you made it! It was hard for _me_ and I actually run a lot!" she exclaimed.

Michael laughed with the little breath he'd managed to catch. "Wait…it…was hard…for…you? I thought…you do this…every…day," he panted.

Sandy grinned mischievously. "I kind of lied," she confessed.

Michael's jaw dropped open. "I came to you, apologized for lying, then _you_ lied? And you didn't feel guilty? I nearly died with all that running!" he gasped.

"Drama queen," Cass muttered.

Michael had to laugh at that. _There is no way I can stay mad at this girl._ he thought. "I need breakfast," he announced.

"Mmm, breakfast sounds good," Cassandra agreed.

Michael somehow managed to pick himself up. "Oww," he moaned. "New legs wouldn't be so bad either."

Cassie laughed and stood up as well. "Come on, suck it up and walk it off," she told him.

Michael groaned. Sandra smiled at him. Michael temporarily forgot all the pain he was in. "Would you like an escort?" he asked, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Certainly," she declared, taking his arm.

Michael felt like the happiest man alive. Strength restored, he led the way to the cafeteria. As he walked, he decided, _It was worth it.

* * *

_

**A/N: Michael and Cass are cute. Zoey's worried about Dana. I don't need to summarize it because you just read it. I will summarize the next chapter though. It's 6 to 6 ½ pages long in my whole standard format thing. It's basically a Dana and Logan chapter and it finally introduces the big science project. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 6 reviews or so. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	10. Two Teens a Baby

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been putting up with my lack of updates! I am so sorry about that! I promise to do my best to keep this updated more frequently! Now, I'm going to keep this note short so we can get onto the chapter. Onto my oh-so fabulous (and patient. Thank you!) reviewers!**

**Ashley – Thanks! I love Dana and Logan, although I must've said that hundreds of times now. I liked their section in the last chapter though. It was funny. This chapter has a lot more Dana and Logan. They're basically the entire long chapter. This was a fun one to write. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**larabaybee – Thanks! Yeah, it's not too important to the plot – just a fun little add in. This chapter, however, has more in it. Glad you still liked it though! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**pebbles-05 – Thanks! This entire chapter is basically all Dana and Logan. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**ilovelogan4eva – Thanks! This chapter is basically entirely Dana and Logan. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**chichicutie24 – I know, I love Michael and Cass. Not as much as Dana and Logan, of course, but I do love them. I'm glad you think Zoey's very in character. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**DanaandLogan4EVA – Yeah, I love that little scene between Michael and Cass. I like a lot of their scenes, now that I think about it. They just have these cute scenes. lol. Dana and Logan are still my favorite though and yes, they're working on the project together. Dana, Logan, and the project basically sums up this chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**music4mysoul – I want to comment on your reviews to each chapter since you took the time to write a review to each chapter. So, chapter one: Wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad you loved it! Thank you so much! Chapter two: Thank you! I love the wall thing too. I'm someone who loves to laugh so that's probably why I always end up having a bit of humor. Chapter 3: Thanks! I love Michael and Cass together. Chapter 4: Thank you! Yeah, everyone has a lot going on. Chapter 5: Thanks! Chapter 6: Thanks! Yeah, Logan's not looking forward to seeing his parents at all. Chapter 7: Thanks! Chapter 8: Thanks! Running is something that's new to him too! lol. Chapter 9: Thanks! My updating has been horrible but I'll try to get back to updating more often. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**Yumi Stern – Thanks so much! I love Dana and Logan so I'm glad to hear that I do their characters justice. As for updating, I've been completely awful but I'm working on getting it back to the way it used to be. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**BRiTSTER will conquer all – Thank you so much! I love your stories! And I'm going to start catching up on my reading of all the stories I love on this site soon too. My mailbox is filled with alerts. I can't wait to get back to reading though! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**melonbar92 – Thanks! The science project starts in this chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – No, you're absolutely right. That was completely terrible of me to leave it for so long. I'm not sure what exactly happened. Whatever it was, I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. I've delayed this chapter far too long and I'm so sorry for that. I really hope it doesn't happen again.**

**Forgotton Angel – Thanks! I love Dana and Logan together too! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mr. Henson. I also don't own the title of this chapter. It was a title of a TV show or something. I found it on the Internet Movie Database website.

* * *

Chapter 10

Zoey glanced behind her, probably for the fifth time in the past one minute. Dana and Logan were walking behind Chase and her on their way to science. Zoey was almost certain that, given the opportunity, they'd sneak off again.

Dana rolled her eyes as she saw Zoey glance and her and Logan yet again. "Wanna sneak off?" Logan whispered.

Dana felt the chills run up her spine, but she smiled and laughed. Zoey looked at them, causing Dana to laugh harder. Logan grinned. Zoey sighed and turned back around. Dana forced herself to stop laughing. "Did Chase give you that information packet for the project?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

"Did you read it?" Dana questioned.

Logan grinned. "No," he confessed.

Dana smiled and laughed slightly. She'd been expecting that. "Did _you_ read it?" he shot back.

Dana grinned as well. "No," she told him.

Logan laughed. "Here's a better opportunity for you to prove to me you can act," he teased. "You didn't have to act like you wanted me, because you did all along."

"You wish," Dana retorted, no matter how true that statement had been.

Logan grinned. "You know it," he murmured, sending chills up Dana's spine.

"We're here!" Zoey announced suddenly, turning around as if she wanted to make sure Dana and Logan actually were still there and weren't going to bolt now. _She probably did._ Dana thought.

"Hooray," Dana replied dryly. Logan snickered. Dana shot him a wicked smile. The snickering stopped. "After you, Logan," she declared, in a mock innocent voice.

Logan opened his mouth to protest but Dana pushed him through the doorway into the classroom. They went up to Mr. Henson who was sitting at his desk. Logan cleared his throat. "Excuse me, uhh, Mr. Henson?" he began.

Mr. Henson looked up from his papers. "Ah, Mr. Reese. Miss Cruz. It's been so long I barely recognized you two," he remarked. "Did you–"

He was interrupted by Dana who began coughing violently. Mr. Henson looked at her nervously. "Do you need some water?" he inquired.

"No, I–" Dana stopped to cough some more. "I'll be fine. It's just left over from–" She began coughing once again. "From being sick."

Logan was surprised. He never really had doubted her acting abilities, but he'd had no idea she could act that well. "Oh, alright then. So, uhh, let's see, where was I? Oh yes. Did you two read the information packets I had Mr. Matthews and Miss Brooks give you?" Mr. Henson quizzed.

"Umm, no sir. We–" Dana coughed more. "We wanted to be able to give it our full attention but that bug was awful so we just couldn't concentrate."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Miss Brooks told me that," Mr. Henson remembered.

Dana's eyes widened. She'd forgotten that Zoey and Chase had been lying about where they'd been. Luckily, their lies hadn't conflicted with hers. "So, uhh, what should we do?" Logan wondered, adding a weak cough at the end.

Mr. Henson gave him an odd look. "He was sick first, I think I caught it from him," Dana piped up quickly. "Plus, don't boys have stronger immune systems?" she pointed out, hoping she was right.

"Yes, yes, true. Yes, that makes sense," he agreed. Dana breathed a sigh of relief. Logan made a mental note to thank her later. "I assigned the project two days ago. I assume Mr. Matthews and Miss Brooks told you two that you will be partners?"

"Yes sir," Dana and Logan responded.

"You two aren't aware what the project is though?" Mr. Henson queried. The two shook their heads no. Mr. Henson smiled. Even he liked having a little fun every once in a while. He recalled how many times he'd had to yell at Dana and Logan for yelling at each other. This would certainly be interesting. "Have a seat. You can read your information packets when everyone else starts working. I'm sure you'll catch on quickly," he assured them.

Somewhat confused at the lack of information they'd received, the two took their seats. As they sat down, Logan leaned over and whispered to Dana, "Thank you and you might've been right."

Dana let the chills run up her spine, then thought about what Logan had said. Though he hadn't directly said it, she knew he was telling her that she was a good actress. "You're welcome and thank you," she answered.

Logan smiled but before he could say anything else, Mr. Henson stood up from his desk and began speaking, "At this stage you all – with the exception of our friends Mr. Reese and Miss Cruz – know what the project is. I'll now be handing out the 'materials'."

Mr. Henson disappeared into the storage closet, reappearing shortly after with a box. "In this box is the most important part of your project," he informed them.

Dana and Logan exchanged glances. What could be so important? They watched as Mr. Henson opened the box and pulled out…

"Oh man. You have got to be kidding me," Dana heard Logan mutter.

Dana glanced at the baby doll wearily. She and Logan exchanged glances once again. "Now, each couple has to come up here and 'adopt' a baby. On your way back to your seats, take one of these 'birth certificates' and fill it out," Mr. Henson explained.

Dana slumped down in her seat. She had a bad feeling about this project. Glancing over at Logan, she could tell he wasn't happy about it either. They'd both assumed it probably would've been something simple they could finish off at the last minute and get a passing grade on.

Dana sighed. "I guess we should go get a baby," she reasoned.

Logan sighed as well, but stood up. They went to the end of the line that had formed. They were last, but they had absolutely no problem with that. "Maybe there won't be any babies left," Logan noted.

Dana stifled a laugh. Logan grinned. He went to put his arm around her but Dana shot him a look of death, stopping him in his tracks. He looked away. Dana sighed and let her hand brush gently against his. Logan knew better than to glance down at their hands first. Instead, he just smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ah, Mr. Reese, Miss Cruz, what are you thinking of the project so far?" Mr. Henson almost bubbled.

Dana and Logan shrugged in response. Mr. Henson laughed. "Go ahead, choose a baby," he instructed.

They peered into the box. There were three dolls left. "They all look the same to me," Logan muttered.

"Which one should we pick?" Dana wondered.

"Whichever one's going to be easiest to take care of," Logan joked.

Dana stifled a laugh yet again. "How about…that one," she stated, pointing to the baby that was buried beneath another one.

"We definitely have to pick one?" Logan confirmed.

Dana let out a small laugh. "Yes, we do," she settled the matter, pulling out the baby.

Mr. Henson watched Dana holding the baby by the arm wearily. "Miss Cruz, you can't hold a baby like that," he put in.

"It's not real," Logan mumbled.

Mr. Henson heard him and frowned. "Mr. Reese, this is a very important and helpful project. One day you may have a child and you can look back and think, 'Thank goodness I did that project in Mr. Henson's class.'," he chirped.

Dana and Logan exchanged glances. "So, uhh, what do we do now?" she asked.

"For homework last night, I had everyone plan out their budgets along with who would watch the baby, when, and for how long. Ideally, you two should spend time together with your baby but sometimes the couple's schedules are just too conflicted," Mr. Henson rambled.

"Are you talking about real life or the project?" Logan questioned.

"I was referring to the project. You and Dana should spend as much time together with your baby as possible," Mr. Henson told them.

Logan held back a grin, as did Dana. "Ok, so what do we do right now?" she quizzed.

"Fill out a 'birth certificate' then read your information packets until I give the class further instructions," Mr. Henson instructed.

* * *

"I think it should be a boy," Logan announced.

"You can't just pick whether or not your kid's a boy or a girl," Dana pointed out.

"It's just a project," Logan countered.

Dana sighed and flipped open her information packet. She was used to making the other person do the majority of the work. This was going to be a challenge. After reading the first sentence, she concluded it would be easier to just ask Mr. Henson. But she'd done enough work already. "Logan, go ask Mr. Henson how we figure out if it's a boy or a girl," she ordered.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're just sitting on your ass. Now get up and go ask him," she repeated.

"No!" Logan argued.

Dana glared at him. "Logan, just go and ask him already!" she exclaimed.

Logan smirked. "Make me," he taunted.

Dana glared again. Logan continued to smirk. Dana stood up and lunged at him. Logan grabbed the baby off the desk and threw it at her. She caught it and slammed it down onto the desk. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Hey! Let go!" Logan shouted.

"MISS CRUZ! MR. REESE!"

Dana and Logan froze. Dana dropped Logan's arm. "Shit," she muttered, glancing at the baby they'd just tossed around.

"The two of you! In my office! NOW!" Mr. Henson barked.

"This is all your fault," Logan muttered as they followed Mr. Henson.

Dana turned to face him, the fire dancing in her eyes. "_My_ fault?" she hissed. "If you'd just stopped being a lazy, arrogant, jerk and just gotten up off your ass, we wouldn't be in trouble right now! And why the hell did you throw the baby? We weren't even out of the classroom yet!"

"You're the one who slammed it into the table!" he shot back.

"Sit!" Mr. Henson commanded.

They obeyed. "I've had to tell you two to stop arguing before, but this…this was unbelievable! Are you two even aware of what you were doing?" Mr. Henson yelled.

"Logan was being lazy," Dana declared, glaring at Logan.

"Dana was being bossy. _And_ she tried to attack me," Logan growled.

"You chucked the baby at me," Dana snarled.

"You threw it into the table," Logan snapped, "AND twisted my arm."

"You told me to make you get up," Dana retorted.

"You were being lazy by not getting up too!" Logan remarked.

"I'd been doing everything else!" Dana hollered.

"Yeah right! You didn't do anything!" Logan screamed.

"I did a hell of a lot more than you did!" Dana bellowed.

"You did not! You just sat there on your ass as much as I did so don't you try to blame all this shit on me!" Logan roared.

Dana stood up. "Logan Reese, you are the most conceded, arrogant, and lazy asshole I have ever met!" she screeched.

Logan stood up as well. "Well you're the bossiest, most stuck up, and lazy bitch _I've_ ever met!" he screamed.

With that, Dana slapped him and stormed out of the room. She went back to her desk, grabbed her things, stuffed them in her bag, grabbed her bag, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Logan was in complete shock, as was Mr. Henson and the rest of the class.

Before Mr. Henson even had a chance to try to regain control of the situation, Logan grabbed his stuff as well and stormed off to go find Dana.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Dramatic changes with Dana and Logan this chapter. She slapped him! Again, sorry for the extreme wait for this chapter! Next chapter is a big chapter! Everyone's there. There's aftermath to this chapter with Dana, Logan, Zoey, and Chase. Also there's some happier Nicole and Michael bits. And there's something that adds to the conflicts. I feel terrible for making you guys wait so long so I'll post the next chapter after just 5 reviews. It should be able to be up some time Sunday afternoon. Thank you so much for your patience and I apologize again for the wait! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	11. You Need To Think!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been supporting this story! I'm keeping my promise and getting this updated fast! This chapter continues on the drama from last chapter. There's going to be some drama going on for the next few chapters. Enjoy! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**larabaybee – Thank you! Yes, there was a lot of drama. This chapter continues the drama too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! Yes, hopefully I'll get back to my normal updating pace. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hopeless Romantic 86 – Thank you so much! I had pretty much stopped coming on here and it would've been easy for me to just drop the story, but I was so torn because I did want to finish it. Plus I had a few people submit reviews or PM me and tell me to update so that did keep me going. I'm glad I did update it, and I think I should be able to finish it. I'm so honored that you find my story so good! I'm a huge fan of all your stories. At the moment, I'm very behind on all my reading, but I can't wait to start reading Discovering Us! I'm so glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**aaa – Thanks! Yeah, the wait for that last chapter was far too long. Writing drama is fun, but I love the humor too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xx Zinaalla is ME xx – Thanks! Yes, there was a lot of drama. More to come in this chapter. Actually, I think the next few chapters have a lot of drama too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**girliegurl – Thank you! There was quite a bit of drama, and the drama continues for a while, I think. It definitely continues through this chapter though. I know that much for certain. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mr. Henson, Mrs. Reedman, Richie Maxwell, Ben Nichols, Mrs. Brenham, and one other person. I also don't own James Madison. He's a former president.

* * *

Chapter 11

Zoey and Chase watched in disbelief as Dana and Logan fought, argued, and stormed out of the classroom. As the door slammed shut for the second time, Zoey and Chase exchanged glances. What had just happened?

* * *

Dana stormed down the hall, her eyes blazing with fire. _Logan's an idiot! He's an idiot and a jerk! He's an idiot and a jerk and I hate him!_ she thought angrily. She pushed the door open and stepped out of the building. _He's an idiot and a jerk and I hate him…but I still love him.

* * *

_

Logan hurried down the hall after Dana. _I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot and a jerk! I'm an idiot and a jerk and Dana probably hates me now!_ he thought bitterly. What the hell had he been thinking? _I hadn't been thinking._ Then again, _she_ had slapped him. _But I deserved it._ he realized. He groaned and pushed the doors open. He stepped out of the building and looked around, Dana was nowhere in sight. Logan sighed, but he wasn't too worried. As long as she wasn't completely furious at him, he had a feeling he could find her.

* * *

Dana made her way to the clearing. She knew that it would be the first place Logan looked if he came after her but she didn't care. She kind of wanted him to find her, as long as he was going to apologize. Reflecting on it, she realized that she probably owed him an apology too. After all, she _had_ slapped him. Dana winced. Why had she done that? The yelling and arguing was fine. Even him throwing the baby at her and her twisting his arm was fine. When she slapped him, that was when they'd crossed over the line. She crossed the line by slapping him; he crossed the line by provoking her to the point of slapping him. Dana wished she hadn't done it. _What was I thinking?_ she wondered. She'd just snapped and lost it. He'd pushed her too far. _I hadn't been thinking._ As Dana continued to the clearing, she wondered if he _would_ ever come after her. What if he didn't want her back?

Now she was worried, as much as she hated to admit it. After all they'd been through – in just the past 2 days – it would be terrible to lose it all because of a stupid science project. Dana really hated Mr. Henson right now. She half wished that she had slapped him instead. Then again, maybe not because that would've probably gotten her expelled.

Dana sighed. Then, the next thing she knew, she was stumbling backwards, having just walked into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're–" she began, cutting off sharply when she looked up into the person's face. Her eyes widened.

"Dana?"

* * *

Nicole sighed. She was in math, and Mrs. Reedman was droning on at the board about something or another. Nicole didn't know, and she also didn't care. Sighing again, she glanced at the empty seat next to her. Where could Richie be? She hadn't seen him all day. _I hope he isn't sick._ she thought.

Nicole sighed yet again, then opened her notebook to a blank page and began to write.

_Richie Maxwell_

_Richie Maxwell_

_Richie Maxwell_

_Richie Maxwell_

_Rich_

Nicole stopped herself, suddenly realizing what she'd been writing. What was she thinking? She was dating _Ben_! And on top of that – Richie was going out on a date with Zoey, her best friend! Nicole quickly scribbled out what she'd written. Closing her notebook, she sighed yet another time. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mr. Henson looked around the room, flustered. Never – in all his years of teaching – had he _ever_ had an incident like that occur. Dana and Logan had argued and yelled at each other almost everyday. On a few occasions they had nearly started to fight, although Dana would always be the one doing something to hurt him. He hoped that Logan would never hit a girl. Them not getting along was part of his daily routine but this…this was something new. Arguing, yelling, fighting, name calling, slapping, and storming out…that had just never happened before.

"Everybody calm down!" he told the students, who were all whispering. "Not to worry." He was worrying plenty though. What should he do?

Zoey nudged Chase. "We have to go find them," she whispered.

"They could probably work it out on their own," Chase told her.

"Or they could kill each other," Zoey pointed out.

Chase sighed. "Well," – he lowered his voice so Zoey could barely even hear what he was saying – "if they are dating, then at least one of them will find something they did wrong and feel bad and apologize."

"Maybe for normal people, but this is Dana and Logan. They're both so incredibly stubborn it's stupid!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well, maybe it would still be best to let them work this out on their own," he suggested.

"You mean let them kill each other!" Zoey shot back. "Chase, did you see how close they were to killing each other _in class_? Imagine what they'd do with no one around to stop them!" she shrieked.

Chase dropped his voice again. "Zoey, if this is about Du–" he began.

"Chase!" Zoey cut him off sharply.

He sighed. "Alright, let's go ask Mr. Henson if we can go find them," he concluded.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks Chase," she gushed, sounding truly grateful.

Chase smiled too and murmured, "Anytime Zo. Anytime."

* * *

"Michael…Michael…MR. BARRETT!"

Michael snapped out of his daydream. "Uhh, yes Mrs. Brenham?" he answered.

"Would you care to tell us when James Madison was sworn into office?" Mrs. Brenham asked.

"Uhh…no, not really," he stammered.

Mrs. Brenham shot him a look and Michael slouched down in his seat, thinking, _Man, that woman is _scary

_

* * *

_

"Dana?"

Dana blinked a few times but the person was still there. At first she was shocked, then she gradually got over the shock and became confused, and then she gave up on the confusion and got angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Nice to see you too," the person replied sarcastically.

"Answer me, asshole!" she screamed.

"I go to school here."

Dana froze. No. No. No! This wasn't happening! Dana blinked hard. Still there. "Why?" she exclaimed finally.

"I'm not here for you, if that's what you're thinking. I forgot you even went to this hellhole school. My parents have been shipping me off to different schools all over the country since you left."

"Why here? Why PCA? Why California?" she shrieked. This could not be happening. This was the last thing she needed right now!

"It wasn't my decision, Dana! I'll probably be out of here soon enough anyway. I've hardly stayed anywhere long lately."

"Damn it, Rich, I thought I'd never have to see you again! Just make sure you do stay away from me while you're here! Me, _and_ all my friends!" she yelled. "God, I just want nothing to do with you, you bastard!"

"Like I'd want to have anything to do with you either, bitch!"

"Don't you call _me_ a bitch, Rich Maxwell! And stay out of Butler Hall! I don't even want to be in the same _building_ as you!"

He smirked. "Butler Hall?" he repeated. "Well, don't think you'll get your wish. My date lives in Butler Hall."

Dana made a sour face. "Your date? How long have you been here?"

"I just got here yesterday."

"Then how the hell do you already have a date?"

"This girl got assigned to tutor me–"

"So you're dating some geeky genius? What's your ulterior motive?"

"She's not my date, and she's no genius either. My date is her friend."

"Well, she can't be a genius if she hanging around with you. Who are these idiots? I probably hate their guts but I think I'd rather tell them about what an asshole you are."

"Zoey Brooks."

Dana froze. "What?"

"That's the name of the girl who I'm going on the date with. Zoey Brooks. And her friend is–"

"Nicole Bristow," Dana finished. This was not good. She was beginning to feel faint.

"So you do know them. Were you right? Do you hate them?"

"I hate you!" she screeched. "They're my roommates!"

He laughed, making Dana even angrier. "Wait, so you're their roommate? Well, I should've realized that when they said that you're name was Dana and that you're mean. Although you're not the sick type. Well, now that you're all caught up on me, tell me about your boyfriend. What was his name? Hmm…"

"His name is Logan!" Dana snapped. "And I'm warning you, Rich Maxwell – you better stay away from him! Him and me! And Zoey and Nicole for that matter! And Chase and Michael! Hell – just stay away from everyone! Get out of my school, damn it!"

He just smiled. "You never were good at sharing. It's my school now too Dana, and I'm going to hang out with whoever I want to, got it?"

Dana glared at him, her eyes full of fury and hatred. "I hope you go to Hell," she hissed.

"If you haven't already claimed it as your own."

That threw Dana over the edge. Today was not her day. She shoved him, hard. "I hate you, you son of a bitch! You're a bastard and an asshole and a jackass and I hate you! Damn it, I hope you really do rot in Hell!" she roared.

Richie just shook his head, as if he thought she was being childish, and pushed by her. Dana was furious now. "Get out of here, damn it! I hate you! Asshole!" she called after him.

Richie didn't even bother to turn around as he lifted up his hand and flipped her off. He turned the corner, out of Dana's sight, but that didn't stop her rampage. "YOU'RE A BASTARD RICH MAXWELL! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JACKASS I'VE EVER MET! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she bellowed. Angrily she kicked the wall, and was horrified to find that her foot went straight through it. Her eyes widened. What had she done? What had she been thinking? "Shit," she mumbled, before falling onto the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! So apparently, Dana knows Richie. In case you guys are wondering how, it's not something that's going to come in later chapters – it's something we already found out. In…some early chapter of Do You Love Me? when Logan fakes sick and Dana goes to visit him during lunch with a cheeseburger and he ends up telling her all these things he knows about her. Among these facts was the fact that she was dating this guy named Rich but they broke up because Dana was going to PCA. This was in chapter 10 by the way, I just checked. Well, Dana's Rich that she dated before coming to PCA is Richie Maxwell, the new kid, who's already friends with Zoey and Nicole. Poor Dana. And now both she and Logan have put holes in some PCA wall. I think PCA needs new walls. lol. Oh and before I start talking about something else and forget to say it, this whole Richie being Dana's ex-boyfriend Rich thing was inspired by a review for chapter 35 of Do You Love Me?. The reviewer – scarlet emerald – remembered Rich (I had completely forgotten about him so when I read the review it took me a few minutes to figure it out. lol) and asked if they were the same person and I thought that was a very good idea so, ta da! Thanks for your help scarlet emerald! Although you didn't realize that you were helping me when you wrote that review. lol. Oh and the "one other person" in my disclaimer is really just Richie. But you don't know at first that he's Richie so if I don't put anything, as soon as she sees him and we realize it's not Logan or anyone else she knows, you guys would guess that he's an OC so he'd be in my disclaimer so there's only Richie and Ben so as soon as she says "Rich" everyone will know it's Richie whereas by adding that bit it's possible to extend the suspense a tiny bit longer because some people will figure it out then, but there might be some that don't. Then I thought of saying something about a mystery person but I didn't want to give anyone away so I just settled on "one other person." Next chapter continues the drama. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews! Maybe that will be tonight, if not it'll be up at some point on Monday. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	12. Missing Persons

**A/N: Thanks everyone! I've realized that the info about Dana and Richie's past was revealed so long ago, I should probably recap it. So, all we know at the present about Dana and Richie's past is what Logan told us in "Do You Love Me?" which was: "You broke up with your boyfriend because he was pissed that you were coming here. His name was Rich. He gave you your first kiss." However, we will learn more about their past. Oh and a reminder – the italics are a dream. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**xx Zinaalla is ME xx – There is quite a bit of drama going on right now. This chapter isn't quite as dramatic, but everything's definitely not fine just yet. I'd love to read your story! I still have a lot of stories to catch up on at the moment but I'll be sure to check it out! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**girliegurl – Glad you liked the wall thing. I love that part. lol. There's not quite as much drama in this chapter, but the troubles aren't over yet. So far, all we know about Richie and Dana's past together is what Logan was able to recall way back in Do You Love Me? which I recapped in my author's note above since your comment made me realize that it was a while back so it probably is hard to remember. That's all that's known at the moment, but there will be more details later on. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Forgotton Angel – Thank you! All we know of Dana and Richie's past at the moment is what Logan recalled Dana saying which he told her way back in Do You Love Me? so I've recapped it in my author's note above. There's not too much detail there though so there will be more details on that to come. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hopeless Romantic 86 – Angry Dana is great – entertaining to read and write. Richie will definitely be adding some complications to everything. I tend to forget about Dustin at times too which presents a bit of a problem. Since I had such a long gap between posting the chapters, everyone probably is having some difficulties remembering what exactly is going on, especially with so many stories out there. I'll sometimes have trouble remembering what's already happened and what's going to happen. I'm loving Discovering Us and as I've already said a few times, I can't wait for more! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mr. Henson, Richie Maxwell, Ben Nichols, Mrs. Reedman, Mrs. Brenham, and Cass.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Mr. Henson?" Zoey questioned timidly.

Mr. Henson tried to act perfectly normal. "Yes Miss Brooks?" he replied.

"Umm…Chase and I were wondering if maybe we could try to go find Dana and Logan and make sure everything's alright. They are our friends, after all," she explained.

"Yes, yes, that's true," Mr. Henson agreed as he thought it over. He really had nothing better planned seeing as he didn't want to turn them into the dean just yet. Their punishments would probably be pretty severe and, although he appeared cruel and coldhearted at times, he wanted to give them a second chance before shipping them off to meet their fate. "Alright, I will allow you two to go search for them, but I expect you back at least 5 minutes before the end of class – with or without Dana and Logan. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Zoey and Chase agreed.

* * *

Logan walked into the clearing and looked around. Dana wasn't there. He felt his heart sink dramatically. Was she really that mad at him? Logan tried to think of a possible explanation other than that of why she wasn't there. Finally he realized, _She probably went the other way! She's probably just not here yet!_

Feeling a tiny bit better, Logan decided to just sit and wait. So he did. For quite some time too. Finally, he knew that she should've been there by now. Logan got up and began to follow back the path he assumed Dana must've taken, in hopes that he'd find her, or some hint as to where she went.

* * *

Zoey and Chase walked out of the building and began to look around. After about 5 minutes of looking for Dana, Zoey stopped. "Chase, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. 

Chase stopped and turned to face Zoey. "Sure. What's up?" he quizzed.

Zoey took a deep breath, then began. "About last night…" She hesitated, unable to look him in the eye. Finally, she looked up and spoke, "Are you mad at me?"

Chase smiled at her, and Zoey felt warmth spread from her head all the way down to her toes. "Of course not Zo. You're my best friend. I'm sorry about last night. Let's just forget all of it," he suggested.

"Yes…and no," she told him.

"Yes…" he repeated slowly as Zoey nodded, "…and no?"

"And no," Zoey confirmed.

"Why no?" Chase inquired.

"I want to forget the fighting and being mad at each other stuff but the rest…the rest was good, and I don't want to forget it," she explained.

Chase smiled at Zoey and she smiled back. They locked eyes. Chase felt his stomach flip and his cheeks begin to burn red but he held his gaze, as did Zoey.

"Chase! Zoey!"

They both turned at the same time to see Logan coming towards them. "Oh Logan, there you are! What happened? Where were you? Where's Dana?" Zoey exclaimed.

"You know what happened," Logan snapped. Zoey stopped and Chase shot Logan a look. Logan sighed and put his hand up to his head. "Sorry," he muttered. "But, also, where the hell do you _think_ I was? I was looking for Dana! And do you see her? No! So do you think I know where the hell she is? Well I don't!" he shouted. Chase glared at him again. "I apologized once, that's all you're getting from me!" he replied stubbornly.

Chase sighed, but Zoey shook her head, telling him it was ok. "Have you checked the dorms yet?" she questioned.

Logan shook his head. "Not yet," he answered.

Zoey gave his a quizzical glance but decided it would be better not to question him. "Then lets go look there," she declared.

* * *

Nicole couldn't take it anymore. She discreetly took out her cell phone and typed up a text message to Richie. 

_where r u?_

She sent it, then decided to send one to Ben as well, to ease her conscious.

_hey hun. miss u_

She sent that one as well, then tried to understand what Mrs. Reedman was saying. She couldn't. She decided she'd ask Richie later. After all, she did need to understand what was going on in math class. Now bored once again, she checked her cell phone for a response from either boy, only to find that she had responses from both. The first message was from Ben.

_hey nikki. miss u 2 babe_

Nicole smiled. She loved how he called her "Nikki." Suddenly she remembered that she had yet to tell him about their double date with Zoey and Richie. She quickly text messaged him back.

_need 2 talk 2 u. meet afta classes?_

She sent it, then continued on to read Richie's response.

_not feeling great this morning. feel better. c ya 4 5th_

Nicole looked up at the clock. Class was almost over! She put away her phone then began to put the rest of her stuff away, hoping Mrs. Reedman wouldn't notice. She couldn't wait to see Richie…to make sure he was feeling ok, since he _was_ her friend. Nicole closed her eyes. This was going to give her a headache.

* * *

Richie walked away from Dana, turning the corner. He heard her yelling something after him but he didn't care. He just kept walking. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. He took it out and saw that he had a text message from Nicole, asking where he was. He quickly planned out what to tell her, then sent her a reply. 

_not feeling great this morning. feel better. c ya 4 5th_

He knew he had to get to Nicole and Zoey before Dana did. After sending his message to Nicole, he sent another one to Zoey.

_missed u this morning. wasn't feeling great. feel better. meet b4 5th?_

He sent the message and hoped she'd get it. He needed to talk to her before Dana did.

* * *

Zoey, Chase, and Logan made their way towards Butler Hall. He wasn't going to admit it, but Logan was extremely worried. Why hadn't she been at the clearing? _She has to forgive me. She just has to!_ he thought. 

Zoey heard a faint ringing sound. After listening to it for a few seconds, she realized it was her cell phone. "Hang on guys," she instructed, as she took it out, hoping it was Dana. It wasn't. But it _was_ a text message from Richie.

_missed u this morning. wasn't feeling great. feel better. meet b4 5th?_

Zoey couldn't help but smile. She quickly text messaged him back.

_sure. where r u now?_

She thought about asking him if he'd seen Dana, but then she remembered that they hadn't met yet. Sighing, she sent the message and focused at the task at hand. They had to find Dana.

* * *

Michael tried to listen to Mrs. Brenham's lecture about…something in history. He was trying, but he wasn't succeeding. Of course, that was the biggest of his problems as he sat in history, blissfully unaware of all the drama going on with all of his friends. His thoughts wandered off to Sandy. They'd eaten breakfast together, then he walked her to her first class. Unfortunately, they didn't have any classes together, but Michael was planning on meeting up with her at the end of the day. 

He thought back to what good fortune it was that he had met her. That she had lost her sneakers. That he'd happened to be in Butler Hall, watching TV while everyone else was paired off with someone. _We must be meant for each other._ he declared.

"Michael Barrett – are you paying attention?" Mrs. Brenham's shill voice exclaimed, snapping Michael out of his daydream.

"Umm, sort of?" he offered feebly.

Mrs. Brenham sighed, but it was no use. The bell would be ringing any second. Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He was saved! Unfortunately, he'd have to leave history, and instead go suffer through science with Mr. Henson, another class without any of his friends. Due to that and the fact that Mr. Henson was very strict about being on time, he wouldn't get to talk to any of his friends and find out what had happened with Dana and Logan. Also, Mr. Henson was certainly going to act like nothing happened, and hope to himself that nothing even remotely resembling that would arise again. Therefore, Michael continued his day, blissfully unaware of the drama at hand, and filled only with worries of getting caught daydreaming again.

* * *

_Dana walked along the sidewalk towards the gates of PCA. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her. Dana was panicked. "Don't leave me, Dana!" Rich begged her._

_Before she could react, Logan appeared and took her other arm. "Let's go make out, Dana," he tried to persuade her._

"_Who do you choose, Dana?" Rich asked._

"_I-I don't know," Dana stammered._

_Suddenly, Logan slapped her, then he disappeared. Dana looked around, only to discover she was now at the old park by her house. "I hate you, Dana!" Rich yelled at her._

_Dana tried to respond but no words came out. Rich continued to yell and scream at her until he, like Logan, suddenly disappeared._

_She was now in a new location. In the distance, she could make out a figure on the ground. Dana walked towards it, only to discover it was herself. Dana watched herself sitting on the floor, crying. Logan suddenly reappeared and swept her up in his arms. "I love you, Dana," he told her._

_Before either Dana could react though, Zoey suddenly appeared. The Dana that Dana had seen crying on the floor had mysteriously vanished, as had Logan. Zoey grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. "You have to stay in the room, Dana! The world's not safe out there!" Zoey exclaimed._

_Nicole appeared out of nowhere, screaming. Her mouth was moving so fast but no words were coming out. Dana realized Zoey was no longer holding her arm and turned to see Zoey and Chase kissing. All of a sudden, Richie appeared and knocked out Chase. Dana tried to scream but no sound came out. Michael came out of a nearby room and just walked by the unconscious Chase. Nicole also gave Chase one more glance before just turning and walking away. Dana looked back at Zoey, only to find her kissing Richie._

_Dana looked back at the floor, and Chase was gone. In his place was Logan. Zoey too had suddenly vanished. Richie stood above Logan, an evil gleam in his eyes. Dana wanted to run, she wanted to scream, she wanted to do _something_…but she didn't. She just stood there._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching. It was her. She took Richie's arm and they walked off. Logan was still lying on the floor. Dana finally was able to do something and she made her way towards him. She went to go kneel down next to him, only to find herself beginning to fall through the floor. She was falling through a pit of blackness, and she was alone. All alone._

_Voices. Dana could hear voices, quietly at first, but gradually louder so the sound was soon echoing in her mind. She heard her grandmother, her father, her mother. They were all yelling at her for something she had done wrong or something she hadn't done. Dana wanted to put her hands over the ears and block out the noise but all she could do was continue falling. Falling towards the voices, it seemed._

_Then, much to Dana's relief, the voices began to slowly fade out. But new voices were taking their place. "Dana! Dana!" the voices chanted. She was falling still. She looked down. The once pitched black bottom now shone a blinding light in her face. A burst of flames shot up towards her and she screamed, wondering what fate awaited her.

* * *

_

**A/N: Poor Dana, with that dream and everything. A lot happens in this chapter and the next two after it. When I was writing it I ended up just writing and then I had to go in a break it up later and one chapter became three. lol. I love the part with Michael. And poor Nicole is getting herself all confused. And poor Logan's now so worried that Dana's wicked mad at him. I'll post the next chapter after 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	13. Emotions, Stories, and Promises

**A/N: Thanks to everybody! I did my best to make sure I had time to get this chapter out today so here it is! Unfortunately, next chapter might take me a little longer. I'm almost completely positive that I won't be able to get it out tomorrow. Possibly Wednesday or Thursday. If not then though, I'm pretty sure I can get it out Friday. Like I said at the end of last chapter, that one, this one, and the next one I wrote all at once and divided up after. So it's like one big chapter, just spaced out now. I won't try to summarize it or anything, I'll just let you go read. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Hopeless Romantic 86 – Thank you so much! Dreams are nice to include because it can show what's in the characters' heads. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**girliegurl – Yes, Dana is not the luckiest of people right now. Nicole's confused about her feelings. And Michael's still happy and oblivious to everything. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**larabaybee – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rhea – Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! As for Dana and Logan, they will talk in this chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Richie Maxwell, Mr. Henson, and Mrs. Reedman.

* * *

Chapter 13

Zoey led the way towards Butler Hall, determined to find Dana there. Chase was just following Zoey. Logan was almost more preoccupied with wondering why Dana hadn't been at their clearing than where she really was. If she had gone somewhere else, then she really was really mad at him.

Logan sighed and looked off to his right. Something caught his eye. He stopped walking, although Zoey and Chase didn't notice right away. Chase just happened to glance behind him a few seconds later and noticed Logan had stopped walking and was looking curiously off to the side. He nudged Zoey and pointed to behind them. She glanced back and saw Logan stopped so she stopped as well and slowly began to walk back towards where he was. Chase followed.

As Logan looked at what had caught his attention, he realized there was a person, lying on the ground. It could've been anyone, but his immediate thought was, _Dana!_ Maybe it was because he had just been thinking about her or because they were looking for her. Maybe it was because he was in love with her. Or maybe it was a gut feeling. An instinct. Or some sort of connection. Maybe he somehow just _knew_. There's no way to be sure why he thought it was Dana, all that was certain was that he did indeed think it was Dana.

Before Zoey and Chase could reach him, he took off towards the person. Zoey and Chase immediately followed both wondering the same thing, _Did he see Dana?_ Logan reached the person first. He felt his heart jump up into his throat when he saw Dana lying there. Her eyes were shut and his first thought filled him with panic. _She's dead!_

He dropped down to his knees next to her and felt for her pulse. Logan Reese had never taken any sort of lifesaving course in his life. He'd never had anything to do with dead or dying people. _How_ he knew to check for her pulse and _where_ to check for it was a mystery to him. She had a pulse and she was breathing, so that relaxed him slightly. She wasn't dead. Just unconscious. He was worried as to why though. Logan just thought that being unconscious was a very un-Dana-like thing to do.

"Dana! Dana!" he began to exclaim, shaking her gently.

Zoey and Chase had now managed to reach them. Zoey gasped when she saw Dana lying there. "Is she okay?" she shouted.

Logan ignored her. "Dana! Dana, can you hear me? Dana, please wake up!" he continued. Dana's eyes remained closed. "Dana, it's Logan! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you and say those things to you! Dana! Dana!"

Dana's eyes snapped open and she bolted up. "Dana!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name. She whirled around to see Logan there, kneeling next to her, a relieved look on his face. "What's going on?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You tell us!" Zoey told her. "We found you lying on the ground!"

"You were unconscious," Logan added.

"You think?" Dana snapped. Logan looked, and was, hurt, although he tried to hide it. He failed, and Dana immediately felt guilty. Shooting him an apologetic look, she offered feebly, "Sorry. I was in a bad mood when I passed out and that stupid dream didn't really help."

"Why were you in a bad mood? Why did you pass out? What was your dream? What happened? Are you ok?" Zoey questioned her.

"Jeez, can I have a second to _breathe_?" Dana exclaimed.

Logan put his arm around her. "You want to tell us what happened?" he inquired. Dana shrugged. "C'mon Dana. You had us so worried! When I saw you laying there on the ground, I thought you were _dead_!"

Dana smiled weakly. "I'm not dead," she assured him, although it was hardly necessary.

Zoey's cell phone suddenly went off. "Sorry, one second," she apologized, taking it out and looking at it. It was a reply from Richie.

_outside_

Zoey quickly wrote a reply.

_i'm next to the building where mr. henson's room is w/dana, chase+ logan. wanna talk now?_

She sent it, then turned her attention back to Dana. "Sorry about that. So, what happened?" she repeated.

Dana sighed. "Well," she began, "I stormed out of the classroom, down the hall, out of the building, down this way then" – Dana paused, her anger resurfacing – "then, I ran into–"

* * *

Richie was wandering aimlessly around the campus when he received Zoey's text message.

_i'm next to the building where mr. henson's room is w/dana, chase+ logan. wanna talk now?_

"Shit!" he muttered before taking off to where Zoey had said she was. If she was with Dana, then Dana was definitely going to want to tell her about everything. He had to get there before she had a chance to say anything!

* * *

Nicole had packed up everything but her textbook so she could get out of there as soon as the bell rang but, until then, keep the illusion that she was actually paying attention. Of course, the illusion was for nothing since she was staring at the clock the whole time. Luckily for her, Mrs. Reedman didn't turn around and see her. Everything was fine for the moment.

* * *

Richie hurried around the corner. "Zoey!" he called, interrupting Dana's explanation.

Zoey smiled, her grin about a mile wide. Chase's eyes burned with jealousy. Dana's eyes were filled with fire. Logan noticed the fire in Dana's eyes, and looked at the person – whom he had no idea who the hell they were – confused.

"Hey Richie!" Zoey exclaimed, hurrying over to him.

"Hey – can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Zoey hesitated, glancing back at Dana. "It'll be really quick! Please! It's important!" he pleaded.

Zoey smiled. "Sure," she agreed. "I'll be right back guys."

Chase and Dana glared at the retreating Richie while Logan watched, completely confused. Once Zoey and Richie were out of ear shot, he questioned, "What the hell is going on?"

"He stole Zoey!" Chase shouted.

"He's a bastard!" Dana raged.

Chase shot Dana a look. "Why do you hate him? You haven't even met him yet," he pointed out.

Dana gave a small, somewhat evil sounding laugh. "I haven't met him," she repeated. Chase didn't like the tone in her voice at all. He took a step back.

"I take it you _have_ met him?" Logan prompted.

"Oh, I've met him alright," Dana replied, the anger become more prominent in her voice. "Like I was saying before the jackass came and interrupted me, was that it was _him_ I ran into."

* * *

Zoey and Richie walked away from the others. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Zoey asked once they'd turned the corner.

"I know Dana was pretty mad so I wanted to talk to you before she did because I knew she'd say some pretty awful things," Richie told her.

Zoey was confused. "What? And how do you know Dana?" she questioned.

"We dated before she left for PCA. I broke up with her, and now she hates me. I ran into her earlier and she got pretty pissed off at me. She was so mad when I told her that you were my date and my friend was Nicole," Richie explained, laughing slightly. "She can't stand me, so I knew she was going to try to turn you and Nicole against me. So listen, whatever she says, it's probably not true. If you want, just ask me if what something she said was true or not. I promise I won't lie to you. I'd hate to lose you and Nicole because Dana's jealous and bitter. Promise me that you'll at least hear my side of the things she says?"

Zoey was shocked. She took a minute to absorb it all before nodding her head. "Ok. I promise," she agreed.

Richie smiled at her. "Great. Thanks Zoey," he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Zoey felt like the luckiest girl alive. She stood there for a moment, then regained her senses. "Oh! I should probably get back to Dana!" she realized.

"Yeah, ok. I'll walk you back, but then I'd better get going," he declared.

Zoey nodded and the two began to head back to the others.

* * *

**A/N: So Richie got to Zoey first. You can imagine that Dana's NOT going to be happy. Well, they found her and she's awake, and in the process of telling her tale. Again, I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can, but it won't be tomorrow. Next chapter: Dana talks to the group and tells them what happened. It's better than that just made it sound, promise. lol. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least…7 reviews since I can't post it tomorrow anyway. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


End file.
